Revelations from Tenrou
by CullyMac
Summary: Tenrou nearly robbed them of their lives. Now having survived at the cost of seven years, Gajeel has to deal with a startling revelation he discovered during the S-Class exams. Will he be able to overcome his past and find the courage to claim his Mate? Total GaLe. Follow up on NaLu from Regrets from Tenrou. Rated "M" for Language and serious Lemons. Enjoy!


**I do not own Fairy Tail, any of its characters or story lines. **I in no way intend to infringe on the copyright of Fairy Tail and submit the below story purely for fun. Please enjoy.

For those of you who have not read my other story, _Regrets from Tenrou_, I highly suggest that you read that story first. There are details in this story that are better understood if _Regrets_ has been read first. This story is parallel to _Regrets_ and as such there are conversations that repeat and references to the events in _Regrets_ that may not be fully understood for those of you who have not read it yet. Although I do believe that this story is a "stand alone" having some background on what is going on never hurts. J

* * *

Levy couldn't fully understand the emotions within her head and heart. She excelled at problem solving, but this one totally threw her. Tenrou had changed her in more ways than just lost time. Although she hadn't aged physically, she still felt different. Parts of her mind and heart were permanently altered because of what happened on that Island. She came back, but she came back different. Her thought patterns where a certain Iron Dragon Slayer was concerned were alarming, she had dreamt of him nearly every night since. Thinking back, Levy tried to pinpoint where the change in her had occurred, and wound up grasping at straws. There was no answer to the question, it just was.

He made her feel safe, protected. He was everything she wasn't, strong, tough, powerful, big. It was only natural that she would be drawn to someone with the traits she so sorely lacked. She had decided not to fight her heart. Her experiences on Tenrou had shown her, among other things, that life was short and no one really knew how much time they had. She cared for Gajeel; cared for him more deeply than she thought possible for her to care for anyone. She had fallen for the man. She wasn't so naïve that she didn't recognize what was happening with her heart. She looked forward to seeing him, wanted to be with him, near him. She was in love with him; deeply.

* * *

A week, they had been back a week. It was frustrating as hell for Gajeel. Too much had happened in just this short period of time. Sure, in all reality it had been seven years, but to him and the others it didn't feel like more than just a few days had passed. He could remember most of what had happened, though some of his memories were a bit hazy. The loss of time he could take in stride, it was what he had discovered about himself during their trials on Tenrou that really had him troubled now that they were home.

He propped his feet up on a table in the guild hall, leaning his back against the wall and replayed the events, still fresh in his memory. It had all started just before the S-Class exams, he could feel the subtle changes happening within himself; his desire to be near her, his awareness of her whenever she was in the vicinity, increased with each passing day. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, he would tell himself. After all, he owed her more than anyone else. He felt a need to make up for the pain and suffering he had caused her. At least, that is what he would tell himself.

While working with Levy during the S-Class Exams, he had pushed her far enough that she knocked him over the head with her bag and ran off. He remembered lying in the dirt as he recovered from the shock and pain of her walloping him, when something Metalicana had told him became shockingly clear. He had sorted through the way he felt and his behavior under the light of Metalicana's teachings. Possessiveness, obsession, desire. All the signs were there. He was completely in love with her. He should have recognized it before. The tiny little mage was his Mate and she had literally knocked some sense into him.

No matter how many times he replayed the memories, they didn't offer up any answers on how to deal with the problem right in front of him. Literally, she was right in front of him. Since they had been home, Levy had seemed to seek him out. Not that she would say much to him, just sit near him. He supposed it was a comfort thing. She must be feeling the distance between herself and her old teammates due to the time gap. A lot had changed in seven years. He smiled. He would accept anything that brought her closer to him.

She would sit and read; he would lounge and feign sleeping, constantly aware of her every move. He would breathe in her scent and fantasize about her. Having her close to him, soothed the constant irritation he felt being around other people. She had a calming effect on him and he was grateful for it.

Metalicana told him that once he identified his Mate and decided to claim her, he would start his "heat" process. This was probably the most dangerous part of a Dragon Slayers life; not only for the slayer but for his Mate and those around them. Gajeel knew that he would have to tread carefully with Levy from now on. In his heart he knew he would never hurt her again. Man, that word tasted bitter in his mouth. _Again_. Remembering what he had put her, and her teammates, through when he was with Phantom Lord, Gajeel cringed. It would take more than a lifetime to make up for what he had done. But he would try to with every waking, breathing, living moment for the rest of his life.

For now he was content, relishing the dreams he had of her while he slept and her physical closeness in his waking hours. He had no reason to rush things. He would be there for her in whatever capacity she needed him. Right now it seemed she just needed to be close to him. He knew that feeling. She was the only reason he came to the guild hall.

* * *

The following morning was a little different for Gajeel. He got to the guild a little later than usual, Lily having already left without him. He briefly spoke with Mirajane at the bar, ordered the scrap iron they kept on hand just for him and found his usual table in the corner. He straddled the bench, leaned back against the wall while he munched away on the bolts and scraps in front of him. He watched the coming and goings of the guild, growing increasingly more irritated. Levy hadn't shown up yet, but her groupies were already in the hall, so at least they weren't drooling all over her somewhere.

"Morning, Gajeel."

Looking down, Gajeel noticed Wendy, holding Charla, smiling at him.

"Morning" he grunted before turning back to his scrap iron. There wasn't anything he had to say to the little slayer, so he couldn't figure out why she was talking to him.

"I – um – just thought that I would let you know, um…." She trailed off, unsure about how to bring up what was bothering her.

"Spit it out, little one." Gajeel said as he turned to face her. Wendy was one of the few people in the Guild that he could tolerate for any real amount of time, Levy aside of course.

"Well, uh, it's just that…" She started again. Charla jumped out of her hands, landing lightly on her feet, placing her petite paws on her hips, she looked exasperated.

"Wendy. Just tell him what you need to tell him so we can go." Charla said, her irritation apparent in her voice.

Nodding, and seeming to gather her courage, Wendy looked Gajeel in the eye, and said, "You smell funny, Gajeel." Without warning the little blue haired slayer took off running to the other side of the hall, followed closely by Charla.

Gajeel sat there staring in the direction of the little slayer, completely confused. He smelled funny? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He smelled the same, it's not like he didn't bathe regularly. Lifting an arm, Gajeel sniffed himself to check and see if maybe he missed something.

"I hope there is good reason for this behavior." Lily said as he approached the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"She just said I smell funny." Gajeel growled at his Exceed partner. "I don't smell funny. Do I smell funny?" Gajeel asked shoving his armpit into Lily's face.

Recoiling back, Lily cringed,"Gajeel! Is that really necessary?"

"Well? Do I?" Gajeel demanded as he resumed his sniffing.

Realizing that his partner wasn't going to let this go, Lily gave the man a curtsey sniff. "Come to think of it, Gajeel, there is something … different about the way you smell." The Exceed said, bringing a small paw under his chin, thinking. "You smell the same, but different, too. Like there is a little something extra added to it."

"Really? I can't tell." Gajeel commented as he continued to sniff himself under both arms and was in the process of removing his boots to smell his feet when Lily stopped him.

"That isn't going to be necessary, Gajeel. I doubt anyone here other than Wendy, Natsu and myself will be able to tell a difference."

Pausing with his booted foot in his hands, "I suppose you're right." Gajeel let his foot drop to the floor with a thud. His scent had changed. This may be a problem; Metalicana said that that would happen when his "heat" started progressing, letting other slayers around him know that he was "on the hunt" so to speak. Things were happening faster than he thought. Maybe he didn't have as much time as he thought to woo his little blue haired Mate.

"Hmmm…" Gajeel wondered how much time he actually had before his instincts kicked in. He may need to step things up where Levy was concerned.

"Something bothering you?" Lily asked as he took a seat at the table next to Gajeel.

"Yes and no." Gajeel dodged the question, knowing that Lily wouldn't press, waiting instead, until Gajeel came to him.

"Very well. Let me know if there is anything I can be of assistance with." Hopping down from the bench, Lily made his way across the hall to where Charla and Wendy were seated. Contemplating a rousing game of cards with the female exceed, Lily smiled and shouted his greeting to them as he approached.

Gajeel watched his partner walk away before turning to the last two bolts on the table in front of him. Popping one in his mouth, he rolled the other in his fingers as he chewed, thinking. How could he speed things up with Levy without totally putting her off? He was never known as a "ladies' man" and had no idea how to go about it.

As his thoughts turned to wooing Levy, she entered the guild hall, causing every nerve in Gajeel's body to go on high alert. Her scent hit his nose and he breathed her in. That first whiff of her immediately calmed him. His worries about his scent changing eased, as she unconsciously made her way to his table. Sitting down across from him, she propped her bag on the table and withdrew a couple of books.

"Gajeel." She smiled at him by way of a greeting, placing the books from her bag on the table.

"Shrimp." He grunted back, causing her to frown and him to smile. She was so easy to rile. He loved her temper. The way her brow would furrow, causing two little vertical lines to appear between her brows, always brought a smile to his face. She would press her lips together for a moment before deciding to let it go and her face would relax as she exhaled. Watching her face, Gajeel was amazed at her ability to let things go so easily.

That would be the extent of their conversation. Just as it had been every day since they returned from Tenrou. Not awkward, but not really comfortable either. Almost as if they sensed that the other had something that needed to be said, but neither was willing to go first. Gajeel tossed the last bolt in his mouth, stretched his arms above his head linking his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he cracked open an eye, peering at Levy discreetly. She had both books open, scanning the pages in one before referring to the open page in the other. She was jotting down notes on the paper in front of her without even looking at it. He loved watching her get engrossed in her books. She seemed oblivious to the world around her when she got like this, leaving him free to watch her without her noticing.

Closing his eye, Gajeel let out a sigh and stretched his legs out in front of him taking up the remainder of the bench. He let Levy's scent surround him and calm him. He would never tire of inhaling her unique fragrance; blooming magnolias and leather. Right now it had combined with the scent of ink and parchment mingled with the smell of old books. Every now and then, Levy would make a little noise, sounding like she had just figured something out. It was always followed by a furious scratching of her pen on the paper. Gajeel smiled, he was happy…for the moment.

Before long, Gajeel dozed off, the gentle scratching of Levy's pen, the soft flutter of pages being turned, and her murmurs lulled him into such a relaxed state, he couldn't help it.

* * *

_Levy was sitting under the tree in the middle of Magnolia Park, the one she knew so well. She leaned back against its scarred trunk letting her mind wander. She turned her face up into the dappled sunlight filtering through the branches above her. _

_Gajeel watched her as he approached. He saw her tilt her face up, the light filtering through the leaves reflecting off the tears streaming down her cheek. His heart lurched at the thought that she was upset about something. "You crying, Shrimp?" he called out tentatively._

_She lowered her head and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand before smiling up at him. "Gajeel." _

_"Are you alright?" He asked as he slowly approached her._

_"Aye," she replied reaching her hands out to him. He grasped her hands and helped her to stand. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed the remnants of the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. He cradled her face with his hand and Levy leaned into it closing her eyes before speaking. "I was just thinking that this tree has seen so many sad memories."_

_It wasn't until she spoke the words that Gajeel realized where they were standing. Looking up at the trunk, Gajeel could make out the scars marring the bark where he had driven the spikes that held Levy, Jet and Droy. He abruptly turned away from her, the shame and guilt overcoming him. Dropping his arms to his sides, "I'm sorry, Levy." He whispered with a gruff voice laced with guilt and self-directed anger._

_Levy placed her hands on his shoulder and gently urged him to turn and look at her. As he allowed her to turn him back toward her, he kept his eyes focused above her, too ashamed to look her in the eye; too afraid, lest he see pain and disgust in her beautiful face._

_"Look at me, Gajeel." She said gently, "Look at me." He slowly lowered his gaze to see her staring at him. The tender look on her face as she gazed at him awed him. He didn't deserve her kindness, not after what he had put her through. He tried to turn his face away, but Levy placed her hands on the sides of his face and wouldn't let him. Standing in front of him, she looked up into his face, "Gajeel, do you know why I came here?"_

_He shook his head in reply, not willing to trust the strength of his voice just yet. "I came here to remember… and to forget." Levy said looking him directly in the eyes, her tears began anew with the words she spoke. "You are not the man you were. You have changed. I thought…" She paused taking a deep breath, "I thought this place deserved some happier memories."_

_Gajeel's confusion must have been apparent in his eyes, Levy chuckled softly, "It would be easier to show you, I suppose." She pulled his face toward hers as she stretched up to meet him half way. He felt her breath on his lips mere moments before her lips touched his. _

_His world exploded. Too afraid to move, Gajeel froze. Levy's chaste kiss, had done a number on his brain, he couldn't form a single thought. Everything was her, she was everything. He tentatively raised his hands to touch her hair, then the sides of her face, down her neck and shoulders; finally winding his arms around her waist. Levy, leaned into him, pushing her hands into his unruly black hair, as he tightened his hold on her. _

_Tears mingled with the taste of her, and she was intoxicating, consuming him with just a small touch. He took control of the kiss the moment she melted into him. He devoured her mouth with his as if his life depended on it. Hungry, demanding. He kissed her so deeply she felt branded, claimed. He couldn't get enough of her, nor she him. He wanted, needed her, so badly he ached. Gajeel knew he was quickly reaching his limit so he broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look at Levy's face. Their breathing was labored, erratic. The way she was panting reflected just how much the kiss had affected her._

_"Why? Why me?" he whispered, bewildered. He searched her face for the answers he sought as he tried to calm his racing heart and regulate his breathing; to regain some control. Her lips were swollen, bruised, tempting him to taste her again. He could see the abrasions on her delicate skin from his stubble. Seeing them he almost grinned; he had marked her. She had the look of a woman who had been thoroughly kissed._

_"It's always been you." Levy replied teary smile on her radiant face. "_This_ is what I want to remember about this place. You, me, and this kiss. That is what this place deserves, what we deserve."_

_"Levy, I – I don't know what to say." Gajeel faltered, pulling Levy to him and holding her tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and squeezed his eyes shut, forbidding the tears to fall. How could such a small woman, be such a big part of him? He breathed deeply, letting her scent calm him. "I'm not a good man, I may not deserve you, but I'll never let you go. Never." He whispered harshly just before he claimed her lips with his own again._

* * *

Gajeel woke slowly. Being careful not to make it obvious that he was awake, he kept his breathing deep and even. He cracked his eye open to look at where Levy had been sitting. She was still there, looking down at her parchment, her pen hovering just above the page, as if she were pausing between taking notes. Her hair had fallen forward partially hiding her face from both sides. As he watched her, he saw a tear slide down her nose and fall to the parchment beneath her. Glancing down, Gajeel saw that the page beneath her face was soaked with her tears. What had made her cry?

He slowly opened his eyes fully, taking in the slight smile on her face; reassuring him that she was alright. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He could hear Levy sniffle quietly and saw her wipe her face out of the corner of his eye. He smiled.

That dream was one he would treasure. If his future turned out anywhere close to that, it was all he dared to hope for. Covering his face with his hands, Gajeel pressed his hands back in to his hair, arching his back in the process. He could still taste her on his lips. The memory of that dream made him smile. He rose to his feet, twisting at the waist to stretch out his back.

Walking past Levy on his way out of the guild hall, Gajeel patted her on the head, a little harder than necessary. She flinched slightly, swatting his hand away, without looking up from her books, causing him to chuckle. Had she looked at him, she wouldn't have missed the hungry look in his eyes; a look that promised fulfillment of her darkest fantasies.

* * *

That was such a sweet day dream, Levy thought as she stared down at her tear stained parchment watching one more tear fall on to the page. She had no idea what had brought it on, but she had enjoyed having it. Unfortunately, her notes on translating her latest tome were now ruined and would have to be redone.

She heard Gajeel yawning so she quickly wiped the tears from her face. She could blame her red eyes on reading too much and the dust on the tomes in front of her. She wasn't about to admit, to anyone, that she had been daydreaming about the short-tempered dragon slayer across the table from her. Smiling to herself, Levy thought about what the daydream could mean. Gajeel, in the dream, was different than the man in front of her. In the dream he had seemed so unguarded, open; yet at the same time possessive, and predatory. Admitting that he didn't deserve her; that he wasn't a good man, but despite that, he was going to keep her. It thrilled her to hear those words from his lips. They had struck a primitive chord within her; she wanted to be consumed, possessed by him. It felt as if she needed it. Needed him.

As Gajeel stood, Levy tucked her hair back behind her ear and tried to appear engrossed in books before her. She watched Gajeel stretch from beneath her lashes, watching his every move, admiring him, wanting him. He was all muscle and male. Every movement he made exuded a dark sensual promise. Watching him, her fingers itched to touch, her mouth watered wanting to taste. She wanted him, needed him, all of him. The intensity of her feelings for him scared her, making her wish she was braver, stronger, more confident.

He made his way around the table to her. Her heart began racing as he drew closer to her. His scent enveloped her; it was crisp, like a winter breeze just before it snowed, mingled with a smoky spice that warmed her from the inside. His unique fragrance lured her like a siren's song, making her want to take a hold of him, breathe him in and never let go. He was reaching out his hand to pat her head. The contact sent a jolt through her body from the top of her head to her toes, making them curl. She swatted at his hand to shoo him off, lest the affect his touch had on her showed on her face. She could hear him chuckle under his breath as he walked out of the hall.

Once Gajeel left the hall, Levy took a deep breath and tried to turn her focus back to the books in front of her. Translating the script in this particular tome was proving difficult, and she loved the challenge. Keeping her reference book close, Levy scanned the notes on her parchment that were still legible, and tried to continue with the translation. It was a good thing Gajeel didn't understand this particular script; she would have a tough time explaining why she was researching dragons and dragon slayers.

The "why" of this particular research project had just left the hall. Levy had decided to learn as much as she could about the dragon slayer without coming right out and asking him. Pulling all of the references that she could find in her ever growing collection of books, Levy began compiling a profile, so to speak, on dragons and their adopted "children". Sure, she could have asked Natsu, but that would have brought forth more questions than she was willing to answer at this time. What she was looking for was a bit intimate, personal.

So far, the information that she had gathered was pretty meager and for the answers she was seeking, pretty much useless. There was limited information regarding the upbringing of the slayers by their dragon parent. All she had been able to find was pretty much already known to her, which really wasn't much. Children were "adopted" at a young age by the dragon, taught dragon slaying magic, and then the dragons disappeared, seemingly all at the same time; July7, 777, leaving their "children" to fend for themselves. She found nothing pertaining to her particular problem. She was looking for something pertaining to the effects of a dragon slayer on others around them, could it be a pheromone that they release that was affecting her or was this just her own hormones getting all out of whack.

Her most recent acquisition seemed to contain some more details in regard to the dragon slayers in general. It was slow going though, as it was written in an ancient language that had long since died out. She came across the word "_heat_" a couple of times but hadn't yet figured out the meaning behind it. Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to focus on the translation, Levy closed both of the books in front of her and put them back in her bag. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, she rose from the bench, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed home.

* * *

Racking his brain on how to move things along with Levy, Gajeel was still coming up empty handed. He had exhausted himself over the last couple of days trying to come up with something. His lack of ideas had put him in a surly mood. He was more than just mildly irritated; he was frustrated and downright angry. His dreams of her were becoming progressively more erotic, leaving him in a nearly constant state of semi arousal. He could feel his possessiveness over Levy getting worse which meant that his heat was progressing closer to the "danger zone" so to speak. He needed to do something before his time ran out.

Lounging against the wall in the guild hall with his eyes closed and feet propped up on the table, Gajeel could smell Natsu as he approached. He took notice of a strange fragrance accompanying the Fire Dragon Slayer that he hadn't really paid attention to before. Perhaps this is what Wendy was talking about. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but it wasn't exactly repugnant either, kinda "funny" just like she said.

"Hey, Levy." Salamander said straddling the bench at the table facing the blue haired mage. "Have you seen Lucy lately?"

Gajeel cracked an eye open and watched the exchange between the Salamander and Levy. He knew that Bunny Girl was the flamehead's Mate. Hell, the whole guild figured that there was something between the two anyway. Judging by his scent and the estrangement between the two, Gajeel knew that Lucy hadn't been claimed yet and it appeared that Salamander was having some problems in that area. He fought a laugh but couldn't quite hide the smile that slowly spread across his face at the thought of the pink haired slayer having "girl" problems.

"Lu-chan? Sorry Natsu, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Levy replied slowly removing her glasses and closing her book.

Damn, just the way she took off her glasses was sexy as hell. Had she put the arm of her glasses against her lip when she removed them, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. It was bad enough he had to hold back the moan that crept up his throat, just watching her.

"No…..well, not really _wrong_, just off. She's been acting funny for the last few days. I know we all have a lot of adjusting to do with what happened, but I don't think it's that. She's acting different, even around me." Salamander replied looking totally confused.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Lu-chan usually talks to me when there is something bothering her, but I haven't talked to her. She seemed to be off in her own little world lately. I just thought she was trying to find a way to deal with the time gap, like we all are. I figured she would come to me when she was ready." Levy looked at Natsu, her concern apparent in her eyes. She patted his shoulder, "Sorry I couldn't be more help." Gajeel's lips curled back in a snarl, bearing his fangs, when Levy touched the Salamander. He should be the only one that she touched. He was barely able to suppress the urge to grab the Salamander and toss him across the hall.

"That's alright, Levy. But if you do talk to her, would you let me know if she needs help?"

"Of course." She agreed.

"Thanks." Salamander was about to get up when Gajeel stopped him. He had to find out exactly how far into his heat the Salamander was. If things were progressing at the same rate as his, then he needed to get a move on. No sense in putting everyone through hell when it could be avoided.

"Salamander, I need to talk to you." Gajeel rose and walked toward the front door of the guild. Curious, Natsu followed him.

Once outside the guild, Gajeel walked away from the door a ways but remained inside the gate. Stopping Gajeel turned, "You smell different, Salamander. What's going on?" he crossed his arms across his chest and leveled his red gaze at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What of it, Metalhead?" Salamander growled, glaring at Gajeel.

"Just wondering why the change. It's not many things that could make a dragon slayers scent change like this. I've noticed it since coming back from Tenrou." Assuming that Igneel had told his "son" about the dangers of not claiming his Mate in time, Gajeel kept his questions pretty open.

"Again, what of it? Get to your point." Salamander's impatience with Gajeel was apparent in his tone. Gajeel almost laughed, this was really bothering the Salamander.

"Cool it, it's happened to me too. Wendy pointed it out to me a few days ago. "You smell funny, Gajeel." She said. Threw me for a loop when she told me." Apparently saying the words, made the fact sink in that he was in the same situation. Gajeel sighed heavily and ran a hand through his long unruly black mane. "Tell me, Salamander, you having dreams too?" at the mention of the dreams, Natsu's eyes widened, just enough for Gajeel to notice. "So that's a yes."

"How do you know this? I haven't told anyone about it." It was obvious that Gajeel's insight to the Salamander's problem was really getting to him. He looked almost panicked now.

"Cause it's happening to me as well you idiot!" Gajeel growled. "I don't know about you but when we were on that cursed island, I discovered my - "

"Mate?" Salamander laughed ironically "Really, so there's even someone for you huh? Well, good luck with that." he turned around to head back into the guild.

"Hold it, Salamander! Unlike you, I am not having problems with my Mate. If Bunny Girl is avoiding you, and you aren't able to fix this, we are all going to have a serious problem on our hands."

That seemed to stop him in his tracks. Assuming that he had hit a nerve, Gajeel continued, "What are you planning on doing? You have to claim her and soon, it's not like you have all the time in the world. Even an idiot like you would have to know that once your _heat_ starts, you can't stop it unless you claim her or kill her."

Walking up behind the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gajeel intended to force him to turn around to face him and his problem. He reached a hand out to the Salamander's shoulder and spun the man around to face him. One look at the slayer's face and Gajeel knew things were worse with the Salamander and his Mate than he initially thought.

Salamander's body was stiff and his eyes were glazed over. Gajeel knew that Natsu wasn't seeing his surroundings; he was in some dream state. Things were bad, very bad with this one. He was extremely close to having his instincts take over. Gajeel took Natsu by both shoulders and shook the pink haired slayer trying to wake him.

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, "Natsu!" Hand raised to knock some sense into him when he suddenly came to.

"Huh? What? Ahh, Hell." Natsu said apparently realizing exactly what had happened. He covered his face with his hands, seeming to collect his composure before facing Gajeel.

"How frequently have these been happening?" Gajeel demanded urgency in his tone. This wasn't good.

"I – I don't know, I've had a few over the last couple of days. That is if you don't count the ones I have while I'm sleeping." He spoke in a tone that suggested he was grateful for the help and insight of another individual.

"You're running out of time Salamander. I'm sure Igneel told you about the consequences of not claiming your Mate on your own." Gajeel murmured. "Point is, stop wasting time and claim her before we all wind up having to deal with the fiery hell you will create if you don't."

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that? Yes, I know EXACTLY what would happen if things go that far." Natsu growled at Gajeel, getting inches from his face. "Let me ask you Metalmouth, could you force Levy? Could you claim her without her consent? Could you do that to her?" At his words Gajeel paled. Just the thought of forcing Levy to do _anything_ was… unspeakable.

"H-How did you know it was her?" Gajeel stuttered, not sure how Pinky had discovered the information. Hell, he hadn't even told Lily yet.

"I can smell it. You haven't claimed her yet, but your scent is still on her. Tell me, could you?" Natsu demanded.

Gajeel stared in to the onyx eyes of the enraged Fire Dragon Slayer trying to think of a way to answer without seeming weak. There was no way around it, "No." he sighed and he was surprised to feel relieved. No, he could never force her. He would kill himself first.

"Good." Natsu stated, grinning, "I would have hated to have to kill you. So tell me how are you dealing with this?" How the hell had he turned this conversation to him and Levy? When did that happen?

"I don't think it's any of your business." Gajeel sneered, immediately irritated at the prying question. "And don't go telling anyone what you know. I would hate to have to kill you." He smiled, having turned the Salamander's own words back on him.

Laughing, Natsu looked right at the fuming dragon slayer all humor leaving his face. "I don't want details about you and Levy. I need to know how you are staying sane. How can you not let those dreams drive you crazy?"

"Easy. I. Enjoy. Them." Gajeel emphasized each word to ensure the meaning behind them would sink into Pinky's thick skull. Salamander smiled and nodded at Gajeel's words and slowly made his way back into the guild hall.

* * *

Gajeel stood outside for a while longer contemplating the conversation. Salamander knew that Levy was his Mate. Salamander's Mate was Bunny Girl; Levy's best friend. How long before the girls found out about the situation they were in. "Aww Hell!" Gajeel sighed, clenching his fists and punching the wall next to the gate. This was not how he wanted to play things out.

He needed to keep Levy from talking to Lucy until he had the chance to talk to her first. He had a bit of time at least; he overheard Lucy talking to Mirajane about taking that escorting job this morning. Bunny Girl wouldn't be back until late tomorrow morning at least. He walked back into the guild hall just as the sun started setting.

Walking into the hall, he turned in the direction of the table he had been sharing with Levy and noticed that Jet and Droy had wasted no time. They had taken up the now vacant seats across the table from her. They were talking and smiling, Levy let out a laugh just as he reached the center of the room. He froze. The tinkling sound of her laughter rang in his ears like the sound of wind chimes. The smile on her face reached all the way to her eyes, crinkling them at the corners. She looked so happy, and he wasn't the one that put that look on her face. Rage flooded him as he turned on his heal and stormed out of the guild hall and into the night. It was either leave or he would wind up pummeling her friends in front of her. Things just kept getting better and better.

Lily noticed the sudden change in Gajeel as he stopped in the middle of the hall and quickly turned and walked out again. Excusing himself from the company of Charla and Wendy, he followed his partner and friend out of the hall. Gajeel was not an easy man to keep up with; his long legs and strides swallowed the ground before him at a quick pace. Lily realized quickly that in his current form he wouldn't catch up to, let alone keep up with, Gajeel. He opened his wings and flew to his partner's side.

"Gajeel?" He called out as he flew in front of his friend, hovering at face level; he looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. What he saw when Gajeel stopped and looked up at him was totally unexpected. He looked murderous, nearly beyond reason in his rage. "Good God man, what happened?" Lily whispered highly concerned. In all the time he has known his partner, he had never seen, or even heard of, the slayer acting this way, with nearly a total lack of self-control.

Gajeel looked into the concerned gaze of his friend and knew that he needed to tell Lily about Levy. He couldn't keep this from him any longer. "I'll tell you about it at home." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded strained, laced with a violence barely kept in check. Without another word, Gajeel started walking toward the small house he lived in with Lily.

* * *

Lily flew ahead of Gajeel when they reached sight of the house. It was a simple structure, a slightly larger than average arched front door, flanked by two similarly shaped windows. A small slanted tile roof covered the entry, creating a small covered porch. There were a couple of chairs and small table to the right of the door, where they would often spend their evenings, discussing their day.

Lily entered the small house as Gajeel made his way up the walk. Walking onto the porch, Gajeel sat in the chair in the far corner. He propped his feet up on the railing, leaning the chair back on two legs, resting its back on the wall of the house. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. He inhaled deeply trying to relax and ease the desire to rip every man in Magnolia limb from limb just for being in Levy's vicinity.

Having taken on his "battle" form as a precaution due to Gajeel's obvious temper, Lily exited the front door; he was holding two mugs and took the chair across from Gajeel. He placed the mugs on the table between them and sat quietly; waiting for Gajeel to tell him what was bothering him.

"How much do you know about Slayers, Lily?" his words were quiet, but beneath them Lily could hear the anger simmering just below the surface. Gajeel hadn't moved, not even opened his eyes when he had voiced his question.

"Only what you have told me." Lily said, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees and looking out at the firebugs blinking in and out over the grass. He reached back briefly to pick up a mug from the table and returned to his previous position of watching the firebugs, with the mug now in his hands between his legs.

Gajeel made a noise, sounding like something half way between a growl and clearing his throat just before he let all four legs of the chair thump back on to the floor of the porch. He reached out, picking up the other mug and assumed the same position as Lily. "I found my Mate, Lily." He said, sounding as if he had been offended by the very idea. Gajeel glanced at Lily briefly to gauge his partner's reaction to his announcement. Just as he expected, Lily showed no outward sign or reaction to his confession. A cruel smile played at Gajeel's lips as he accepted that his partner was not going to give him reason to release the pent up anger he barely had in check. He turned back to watching the bugs dance above the grass.

"Is that so?" Lily replied, taking a sip from the mug in his hands. His gaze remained on the flickering lights of the firebugs. "I suspect you haven't claimed her yet."

"No. Barely said anything to her since I found out about her." Gajeel replied, rolling the mug between his palms before drinking deeply from it.

"How much time do you have?" Lily asked, not wanting to push too much, lest the proud Iron Dragon Slayer shut him out.

"Hard to tell. I've been having the dreams since coming home from that cursed island; the possessiveness is getting worse and you already know about my scent changing. Best I can figure, not much, days, weeks, maybe a month at most." Gajeel shrugged taking another long pull of his drink. "Salamander's farther into his than I am. He's been having the "waking dreams" for a few days now, but it doesn't seem like his possessive nature is quite as bad as mine."

Lily's reply was interpreted as a thoughtful humming sound, but it came out more like the rumbling purr of a giant cat. Gajeel smiled; sometimes it was easy forget that his partner was just as much cat as he was warrior. "I don't know how to do this, Lily. I have no idea how to woo her, to get her to accept who, and what, she is to me without hurting her or someone else." He said through clenched teeth.

"Levy's a smart girl, Gajeel. Something tells me she already knows that something is happening." Lily replied, drinking deeply from his mug.

"Figures you would already know who it was." Gajeel chuckled softly. "But even you must know how difficult this is because of _who_ she is. How do I get past what I did to her? How could she accept me as a Mate after what I put her through?" The dark humor in his voice died with his last few words, leaving his voice sounding hollow and empty.

"You are the one that will have to forgive yourself for that, Gajeel. Levy already has. Pay attention to her…."

"That's all I ever do anymore!" Gajeel shouted, slamming a fist on the table between them. "I am so finely attuned to her every movement that I can _feel_ her breathing from across the hall. I don't even have to see her, I _feel _her!" He raged, "I can't move, think, eat, or even breathe without knowing exactly where she is. It takes nearly all of my control not to snatch her up and take her. It pisses me off that she is so close, and yet so far from my reach I may as well still be on that damned island!" Gajeel had worked himself up into quite a state. Lily let him vent and waited for him to collect himself before continuing.

"That's not what I meant." Lily replied calmly. "She only sits with _you_ in the hall, even when Jet and Droy are there, she chooses _you_. She is comfortable with you, she feels safe and secure in your presence. Pay attention to _her_. Her behavior will give you the answers you need."

"You really think she has forgiven me?" the mocking tone in his voice was almost too much for Lily. He knew the significance of Gajeel finding his Mate and he knew the importance of his being able to claim her in time. But there was no need to mock his advice like this; it was just pissing him off.

"Let me ask you something. Is she afraid of you?" Lily questioned, barely able to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"No." Gajeel's response was immediate; definite, "If I get her riled enough though, the little spitfire actually fights back." Gajeel sneered, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, and rubbed his jaw remembering when she clocked him with her bag and nearly knocked him out on Tenrou. Aye, she was a good match for him.

"She trusts you." Lily continued. "She knows that you won't hurt her. That is why she has the courage to stand up to you despite knowing what you are capable of. That kind of trust is only there if she has forgiven you."

Gajeel was silent for a long time before he replied, "You have a point. Alright, say I agree with you that she has already forgiven me. How do I forgive myself?" Gajeel looked fully in Lily's direction, watching the warrior Exceed's profile closely. Gajeel's temper had cooled slightly since talking to his friend.

"That, my friend," Lily replied sitting back and looking at Gajeel, "is not something I can answer for you. You will have to discover that for yourself."

Gajeel nodded, recognizing and acknowledging the wisdom in Lily's words. He let the realization that Levy had forgiven him for his past; that she trusted him, sink in. Maybe he could work with that.

"How can I get her to accept me as her Mate? I don't have much experience with this type of thing." Gajeel asked turning the subject away from the open wound of his past. His eyes lowered and he stared into the now half empty mug in his hands as if seeking the answers in the foamy liquid.

"It shouldn't be too hard, she already likes you; might even go so far as to say that she cares for you. My advice would be to tell her, honestly how you feel." Lily advised his friend.

Gajeel looked up at Lily, his face showed his doubt. "Something tells me it's not going to be that simple. I only have one shot at this and my time is running out." Gajeel knew that if he told Levy about the thoughts running through his mind, if he was honest with her about how he felt and what he wanted, she would run from him screaming in terror, and never stop. He would chase her, of course, and catch her, but she wouldn't willingly submit to the monster he was.

"I know, my friend, I know. I will be there when and if you need me." Lily told his partner. There may not be much that he would be able to do for Gajeel in this situation, but he would do what he could to help.

Gajeel remained silent as he drained the remaining contents of his mug. As he stood he looked at Lily and nodded in acceptance of his previous statement. "I'm turning in for the night. It's been a long day." Lily nodded and stood draining his mug as well. The two walked into the house without another word.

The inside of their home wasn't very large, but it served their needs well. A spacious living area took up a majority of the floor space in the home; it served as the living, dining and kitchen areas. There was a fireplace centered

on the wall opposite the front door, flanked with shelves, which were practically bare. To the right of the fireplace was the door that led to the bedroom. On the left wall was an area meant to serve as a kitchen of sorts, with cabinets, a sink, an icebox and small stove. There were few dishes and utensils on the shelving and in the cabinets, but it was otherwise bare. Gajeel had arranged a dark green sofa in front of the fireplace and a single upholstered chair to its left. There was a worn coffee table between the couch and fireplace, which showed the scuff marks from his boots on its surface. He had placed a small dining table and four chairs near the kitchen area. It wasn't much but it was home.

Gajeel removed his boots and placed his empty mug on the counter on his way to his room at the back of the house. Entering through his bedroom door, he went straight to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stripped quickly and stood under the water before it had fully heated up. Facing the shower head, he placed his hands on the wall in front of him and hung his head; letting his hair and the water flow down his face and body.

_I can accept that she trusts me, even forgiven me. But that doesn't help me figure out how to get her to accept me. _Gajeel thought as the water slowly heated up. He could see the steam collecting on the frosted glass doors of his shower. He quickly washed his body and hair, taking care to ensure his long mane was thoroughly washed and conditioned. Turning off the water, Gajeel stood dripping in the shower and reached for the towel hanging just outside the shower door. Drying his skin, he wrapped the towel loosely about his waist and grabbed a second towel and used it to squeeze the excess water from his hair.

Draping the second towel around his neck, Gajeel walked in to his bedroom. He could hear Lily in the kitchen, probably rummaging for something to eat. Making his way over to his bed, he sat on the edge before allowing himself to fall back. With his bare feet still planted on the floor, Gajeel lay back; hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of his room. It seemed like nothing was going his way, and hadn't been since he realized that his time was quickly running out. He needed to do something and soon. But what?

Lying on his bed, he started thinking about all of the possible things that he could do to make things move along with Levy. As quickly as an idea came to him; he would dismiss it. He had to face the fact that he just didn't have it in him to be the romantic type. He was the kind of man that when he wanted something, he took it. Problem was, he couldn't just _take_ Levy; even as much as he would love to be able to steal her away and force this on her, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ do that. He loved her too much to force her into a bond that was irrevocable. He would take his own life first. Damn! Even that option wasn't even really an option. Taking his own life would only end hers as well. Neither of them could survive without the other, whether he claimed her or not. There was only one viable option, he had to win her and claim her.

Thoughts of Levy ran through his mind as he slowly drifted off, towel clad and damp on his bed.

* * *

Levy didn't see Gajeel after he left the hall with Natsu. Jet and Droy quickly took up the vacant seats at the table with her when he left. They were rambling on about the "good ol' days" and talking about some of the things they used to do before the Tenrou incident. She honestly missed the camaraderie that they had shared before, but things were different now; she was different. She knew about the crushes her team mates had on her, and apparently time had not changed their feelings for her. As the conversation turned to what they had been doing for the past seven years, Levy couldn't help but get engrossed in the tales Jet and Droy were regaling. She smiled; she laughed, and for a few moments, she felt as if she hadn't lost time. She felt like she had just come home.

Eventually the conversation died down and Levy decided to head home. Saying her good-nights to her friends, she packed her books in her bag and headed back to her apartment. As she walked, she wondered if Lucy knew what was happening. Levy was pretty sure there was something going on with her friend and Natsu. She just wasn't quite sure what it could be. But as much as she would like to help her friend through this, she really needed to focus on her own dilemma right now.

She was feeling a sense of urgency that she didn't fully understand. All she knew for certain was it had to do with Gajeel. She had been thinking about him constantly; he seemed to have taken up permanent residency in her mind and under her skin. She was drawn to him, _needed_ to be near him. Saying that she was in love with him just wasn't enough to explain the way she felt toward him. He made her feel things, think things that she never had before. He had unknowingly awakened something in her that couldn't readily be explained. She wanted, ached for, burned for, and craved every aspect of him. She was a woman obsessed, possessed, totally consumed with thoughts of him. She couldn't function normally around him, but away from him, all she could think about was him. "This must be how Juvia feels about Gray." Levy murmured to herself as she made her way home.

Entering her tiny apartment, Levy maneuvered her way through the stacks of books that she had piled haphazardly about the floor. To the untrained eye, it would look like they were just randomly stacked in piles. But she knew where every single book was located. On the wall just as you walk in the door was a decorative plaque that read "_It's not a mess, it's a highly complex organizational system_." Every time she read it she had to chuckle. That certainly summed up her home nicely. What she wouldn't give for more shelving in her apartment.

She slowly made her way through the piles of books to her bedroom, the one room where you could actually see the floor. She placed her bag on her desk and got ready for bed. Stripping out of her clothes, she chose a light weight silky nightgown; pale blue in color, with thin straps and a white lace trim. On an average girl the gown would have reached mid-thigh, but on Levy it reached her knees, reminding her again of her small size. She sighed.

Entering her bathroom, she removed her hairband, placing it on the counter. Picking up her brush she carefully brushed out the tangles in her blue locks before tying them back in a high ponytail. She brushed her teeth, and washed her face before heading back into her bedroom. Pulling back the blankets on her bed, Levy climbed in and settled down in the middle, two pillows stacked behind her head.

In her mind she reviewed the information on slayers that she had been able to compile from the numerous volumes that she had been able to acquire. The information was pretty sparse. Apparently, there wasn't anyone out there, other than the slayers themselves that knew much about them. Realizing how little she had been able to discover about the slayers, Levy's hopes of being able to better understand Gajeel and her situation were slowly waning. She desperately needed to know what was happening to her and if it had something to do with her attraction to him and him being a slayer.

Rolling over on to her side, sliding her hands under her pillow beneath her cheek, Levy yawned. She reflected on the daydream that she had earlier. It was such a wonderful dream, to have Gajeel say things to her that her heart longed to hear. What she wouldn't give to hear them for real. Sighing and closing her eyes, Levy let sleep claim her; knowing that he was probably waiting for her in her dreams

* * *

_He watched her from across the hall; she was sitting at a corner table, her nose buried in a book. He could see that she had that faraway look in her eyes as a smile played at her lips, causing the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly. The two of them were the only two left in the guild hall; the others having left for home hours ago. He knew that Levy didn't have any clue as to how late it was or that they were all alone, she was so engrossed in her book._

_He wondered what far off tale had consumed her this time; probably some sappy, girly, love book. He laughed to himself, knowing full well if she took her nose out of those books for even a few minutes she would discover that her own love story was playing out right before her. He approached her slowly, his heavy boots barely made a sound on the wood floor as he crossed the hall. _

_He stopped directly behind her, towering above her as she sat before him. He watched her slender fingers trace the length of the page before delicately lifting the corner and turning it. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down to read the page, wanting to know what story had pulled her away from the world around them; away from him. _

_As he leaned in close to her, her scent became stronger and more consuming. Her unique fragrance did dangerous things to him; it awoke a beast sleeping within him. His fingers began to curl, a reflection of his intense desire to hold her, touch her. His body instantly tensed and hardened; his lips curled back baring his fangs, a growl rumbling in his chest. She was only inches from him, so close he could feel the heat of her body on his bare arms. Leaning closer so that his face was behind but next to hers, his mouth level with her ear; he read the words on the page._

"He swiftly lifted her small frame and backed her roughly up against the wall, lifting her bottom until she molded to him perfectly, cradling the steely length of himself against the moist heat of her womanhood. His large rough hands gripped her buttocks beneath the hem of her dress, kneading, squeezing, eliciting delicious moans from her.

"He claimed her mouth violently, possessively, filling her with his tongue. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. She could sense his desperation, his urgency, his need. She answered him with her own, grinding her hips against him as she wrapped her legs about his waist and squeezed him tightly, as if to never let him go. He groaned in to her mouth as she whimpered in response to the sensations caused by the delicious friction of him moving against her.

"Her response to him drove him mad, the more she gave, the more he wanted, the more he took. He pushed her farther and farther away from sanity with his every move; his tongue in her mouth, invading and retreating in obvious mimicry of sex. She wanted more, demanded more, tearing at his clothing to remove it, frustrated when she couldn't remove it fast enough….

_Gajeel could smell the change in Levy's scent as he read the words on the page before her. Smelling her want, her desire, her need, he reacted immediately; instinct taking over. He wrapped his arms about her waist and lifted her from the bench. Deftly turning her in his arms he backed her against the wall; pinning her with his own body, holding her up against him, his hands on her lush bottom._

_She hadn't protested in the least when he had suddenly grabbed her, wrapping her arms about his neck as he turned her to face him. Her legs had instinctively wrapped about his waist pressing her moist heat against him. He could feel her trembling in his arms as he claimed her mouth, not from fear but anticipation. He could feel her excitement, her deep need, and it matched his own. _

_Levy had known he was behind her, she had felt his breath on her ear as he leaned down. Aware of his presence, she read the words before her and knew he was doing the same. She knew she was playing with fire; but there was no use in fighting him or in fighting herself. She wanted this, wanted him. As he lifted her from the bench, she surrendered. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, molding herself to him, pressing the most intimate part of herself against the hot iron hard length of him._

_She kissed him back with wild abandon; surrendering to the intense need of her body, despite the violence she sensed in him. He was primitive, barbaric in his claiming of her mouth, filling her so deeply she couldn't breathe around him. She whimpered, writhed, trying to get closer to him. She fisted her hands in his hair, clinging to him. He growled, a rumbling in his chest vibrating against her and her excitement intensified, making her delirious._

_Gajeel could barely maintain his control; he had expected her to fight him, to try to run. He never expected her to respond to him like this; all need, desire, and violent passion. She was instinctively reacting to what her body demanded, what it craved and it craved Him. He ground the hard length of himself against her softness, rubbing against her tight sensitive nub and causing her to moan. Loving the sound of her passionate cries, he did it again and again, knowing he was pushing her closer and closer to release._

_He squeezed the silky flesh of her bottom, sliding his fingers beneath the edges of her panties and pulling her to him as he pressed against her over and over. She arched her back, tightening her grip on his hair as she broke the kiss, moaning deep in her throat. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, dragging his tongue along its length. Licking, biting, kissing, tasting the long slender column. She was panting now, mewling, he knew she was about to go over the edge, and he had barely touched her. This was heaven and hell all in one. _

_"Please." She pleaded, not sure how to put into words what she wanted. Her chest rose and fell with each panting breath she took. "Yes. Oh. Please. Please. Please." She chanted in time with the tempo of his movements against her. The fabric of his pants and her underwear were the only barrier between them, still the sensations caused as they rocked against each other were intense. Gajeel knew that their mating would be wildly excruciating, primitive, raw. She was beyond reason now and he was close to losing control. The way she was moving against him… He was close to exploding. She felt so good, so right against him, fitting him in all the right places. _

_"Tell me." He demanded against her ear. "Tell me what you want." His voice was gravely, hoarse, his breathing ragged as he stilled his movements against her._

_"You. I want you." She cried, arching against him trying to move and failing as he held her in an iron grip. He could hear the desperation and disappointment in her voice as she whimpered, discovering she couldn't move._

_"Not good enough." He growled against her ear. "I want you to _need_ me. To feel like you can't breathe without me. Do you? Do you _need_ me, Levy?"_

_"Aye. Please." She panted, frustrated as her fingers flexed against his scalp and her back arched in her attempts to move. She was close, so close, and he wouldn't move, wouldn't let her move. She was close to screaming, _

_"Say it! Give me the words." He demanded harshly, slowly increasing the pressure of his body against hers. Holding her completely still as he pressed closer to her, he willed her to give him the words he needed to hear._

_"I need you!" she cried out, "Please! I need you!" baring her vulnerable heart, giving voice to her innermost desires. _

_"Who, Levy? Who do you need?" He questioned cruelly, raking his fangs over the tender flesh of her neck. "Tell me. Say my name." He rotated his hips against her, once. Twice. His pride demanded that she say his name, to tell him that he was the only one who could give her what her body demanded. That he was the only one who could fulfill all of her deepest and darkest fantasies._

_"Gajeel! Please. I need you, Gajeel!" she begged, frantic now._

_Gajeel hadn't been prepared for the effect of her shouting his name in response to his demand. The beast was loose, set to conquer and consume. "Levy!" he ground out as he clenched his teeth together. He moved himself against her wildly now. She matched him, meeting each thrust. He claimed her mouth, his tongue mirroring the movement of his hips. He aimed to overwhelm her, consume her, and succeeded. He was all she knew, all she needed._

_He had engulfed her, taken everything she was and left her bare. All that remained was an aching burning need for release, she was mindless in her pursuit of it. The rhythmic movement of him against her womanhood was pushing her closer and closer. Her lungs refused to fill fully, she gasped for air, panting as the pressure built. So close._

_"Surrender, Levy." Gajeel commanded. "Now!" He bit her, puncturing the tender flesh of her neck just behind and below her right ear. The pleasurable pain of his fangs sinking into her and the erotic movements of his hips against hers pushed her violently over the edge and into oblivion._

_Her world exploded into a million stars, her body went rigid and she screamed, "Gajeel!"_

* * *

Gajeel woke violently, grasping at air for a petite bluenette who wasn't there. He was in acute pain, the kind of pain only a man knows, the kind he feels after being denied release. Yet he felt a deep sense of male satisfaction in having brought her to and explosive climax; her screaming his name still echoed in his ears. He was in the same position on his bed as he had been when he fell asleep, although at some point his towel had fallen open leaving him bare. His skin was flushed, his breathing ragged, and his mind still foggy.

"Arrgh!" he roared to the silent room, venting his frustration as he sat up. He pulled the edge of the towel back across his lap, covering himself. Holding the corners of the towel with one hand, he stood and refastened it about his hips. His hair was a tangled mess still slightly damp from his earlier shower. He raked his fingers through his locks to tame the worst of the knots before making his way into the kitchenette.

Opening the icebox, he grabbed a bottle of ale, popping the top and downing more than half of it in one pull. He stood there with the door to the icebox open as he finished the bottle and took a second. Tossing the empty in the bin, he opened the second bottle, shut the icebox and made his way to the couch. Glancing to the chair, he noticed Lily curled up on the seat, purring softly.

He fell back onto the couch resting his arms along the back; bottle dangling from his fingers, his feet spread on the floor before him and stared into the dying flames in the fireplace. This dream had shaken him; affected him more so than any of the others. His reactions to her in the dream were instinctive, possessive, and dominant bordering on violent. He took without reservation, and she had never once turned away or refused him. If only. If only things were really this way between them. No need for pretty words, or sweet nothings, just raw desire, intense need and violent passion.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath before draining the second bottle in his hand. Tilting his head back as the last drops of ale fell from the bottle into his mouth, he closed his eyes. Lowering the now empty bottle, he rested his head on the back of the couch. He was in serious trouble. He wouldn't be able to look at Levy again without thinking about this dream. He needed time to figure this out, time he knew he didn't have.

* * *

Levy woke with a start; Gajeel's name on her lips. Her body still trembled with aftershocks from the intense release. Her breathing was ragged and her heartbeat was frantic and irregular. She felt deliciously drained, sated, yet still wanting. She knew her own mind was playing out her fantasies in her dreams; giving her a glimpse of things she doubted she would ever be able to really have. Tears burned behind closed lids as she savored the memory of her dream, and she faced the possibility that it may never be.

Levy slowly forced herself out of bed, she drug her feet all the way in to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair-tie out of her hair, letting her locks fall about her shoulders. Turning on the water in the sink, she wet her toothbrush before applying her minty tooth paste to the bristles. Gazing at the blob of paste on the end of her toothbrush, Levy wondered if perhaps there was something she could do to turn things around with Gajeel. Could she get him to notice her, see her, really _see_ her? If she could she might have a chance.

Getting an idea on just how to do that, Levy began brushing her teeth as a slightly devious smile spread across her face. If he was under her skin, she would do everything she could to get under his, or die trying. She pulled her nightgown over her head, removed her panties and got in the shower. She stood under the pulsing rush of water and decided that she was going to thoroughly seduce the Iron Dragon Slayer. She knew all those romance novels she read would come in handy one day.

Now that she had a plan of action, Levy felt more in control. The first thing she had done was seek out Mirajane, the one person she knew who would know _exactly_, how to attract the attention of a man. Levy was blessedly lucky that Gajeel hadn't made it to the hall when she arrived, after the dream she had last night, seeing him may have stomped out the courage she had been able to muster. She had immediately went to Mira at the bar and asked to speak with her privately. Reacting to the desperation in her voice, Mira agreed.

The two of them walked to a quaint café in Magnolia and got a table outside where they ordered coffee and a few light pastries.

"Mira, I need your help." Levy said blowing the steam from the top of her mug of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Mira inquired, concern on her face. It was obvious that Levy was having a serious issue, it was written all over her face.

"Well…" Levy started, embarrassed at having to put a voice to her problem. "you see, I want to know how to get someone to notice me."

"So there is someone you are interested in?" Mira said, sounding intrigued and somewhat devious. She couldn't believe it. With all of her meddling match making attempts in the past, someone was actually coming to her for her help. How delicious.

"Mm-hmm" Levy replied around the rim of her coffee mug, nodding slightly, blushing.

"And you want this someone to notice you?" Mira inquired, trying to keep her excitement out of her voice and not completely succeeding.

"Mm-hmm" Levy answered, nodding again.

"Total re-do, or just a fresh update?" Mira asked.

"I'm not even sure I know what that means." Confusion apparent in her eyes.

Mira laughed lightly and reached out for Levy's arm, "Do you want to completely make yourself over into something new and different or do you just want to update the current you to a more _noticeable_ style?"

"I-I don't want to change who I am. I just want him to notice me, really _see_ me." Levy replied, her desperation coating her words.

"Of course, dear. After all if you had to change who you are to get his attention, he wouldn't deserve you, now would he." Mira smiled and lightly patted Levy's arm.

Levy sat wide-eyed at the café table. Her mug rested on the table in front of her cupped by her hands. Mira, beautiful and confident, sat across from her with such concern in her gaze; Levy couldn't contain her emotional turmoil any longer. She would normally talk to Lucy about this, but she wasn't here and Levy suspected that she had her own issues with Natsu to work out.

"Mira, I'm just so lost. I don't know what to do. I think about him all the time, I dream about him every night." Tears were welling up in Levy's eyes as she confessed to Mira.

"Aww honey, you love him don't you?" Mira asked sympathetically.

"So much it hurts." Levy sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face. "He makes me want things, things I never knew I wanted, never knew were possible."

"I think I understand." Mira said softly. "Don't worry, Levy, it will all work out."

"You think so?" Levy sniffed, wiping at her tears with her napkin.

"I know so. Gajeel may be thick-headed and stubborn, but by the time were done, you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Am I that obvious about him?" Levy squeaked.

"No. I just know what to look for." Mira reassured her, a small smile on her lips.

"I just don't know how to do it. I thought that maybe you would be able to give me some pointers on how to get his attention. You're so beautiful and confident; I'm just small and plain, nothing special."

"Levy you _are_ special! Don't ever think you're not!" Mira firmly told Levy, squeezing her arm tightly to get her point across.

"But what should I do?" Levy asked.

"Now that is what I am good at." Mira smiled, the devious glint back in her eye. "First we should make some small alterations to your wardrobe. Maybe a shorter hem line; not much, just an inch or two. Then new shoes, something with a higher heel; nothing too much taller, but an inch or so will accent your legs and bottom." Mira was really warming up to the idea of making over Levy, her excitement grew with each word.

"M-My bottom?" Levy stuttered, blushing.

Laughing Mira replied, "Yes, with men, sex appeal is always the best approach in getting their attention. C'mon, I know a great little place to find just what we need." Mira stood, leaving a few jewels on the table as a tip and pulled Levy up from her chair.

The girls walked all through Magnolia, laughing, talking and enjoying the day. They had Levy's dress altered, the hem line raised up almost two inches. Levy worried that it might be too much, but Mira reassured her that it was just enough. They found her a pair of strappy heels at one of the local shops that were perfect. Levy was amazed at what the additional height of the heels did for her legs and butt. She laughed happily as she admired them on her feet in the mirror at the shop; they had definitely defined her legs and made her bottom tilt out just a bit more.

The final stop was the salon. Mira walked in and talked with one of the ladies before motioning for Levy to come sit.

"Don't cut it; just show her how to style it. I'll take care of the make-up." Mira said to the woman, who nodded her compliance and immediately went to work on Levy's hair. Her hairband was removed and the woman dampened her hair with a bit of water, she deftly scrunched and tousled Levy's blue locks into a sassy style that framed her face. Such a simple change had made her look like a completely different woman. Levy was awed at the reflection staring at her from the mirror.

"Do you think you could do this on your own?" Mira asked, smiling when all Levy could do was nod. "Alright, I'll show you how to do your make-up." She moved in front of Levy, standing between her and the mirror. "The trick is: less is more. You have such lovely skin and beautiful eyes and you don't want to cover that up. Just a bit of mascara, liner and gloss and you're done." Mira's hands moved expertly over Levy's eyes and lips, applying the make-up quickly. When she stepped aside so that Levy could see her reflection in the mirror, she was speechless.

"How?" Levy leaned forward, touching her face. The face in the mirror was hers, but it was different, beautiful. Mira just laughed softly shaking her head.

"That's all you, Levy. I just showed you how to bring out your best features. Now remember what I told you about using your eyes. The way you look at him will have the biggest impact on getting and _keeping_ his attention."

"Thank you, Mira!" Levy cried happily as she jumped from her chair and embraced the take-over mage. "Thank you so much!"

"You can do this. Now let's head home, it's getting late." Mira replied returning Levy's embrace.

Linking arms, the girls walked out of the salon and onto the streets of Magnolia. The walked leisurely through town until they reached the spot where they needed to split up, each going their separate ways to their own apartments. "Levy?" Mira called out.

"Aye?" Levy replied turning around.

"Let me know how it turns out."

"Of course." Levy smiled, waving. "I'll see you in the morning at the Guild."

* * *

Gajeel had no idea what kind of delicious hell he was walking into when he entered the Guild hall that morning. Had he known, he just may have stayed on his couch drinking himself into oblivion again. He had spent the day yesterday sitting on his couch, drinking until he was numb. He wasn't ready to face Levy so soon after the dream he had. He just knew that if he saw her he wouldn't be able to control himself. When he had woken up this morning, all he could think of was her, he was in one hell of a mood and it wasn't pretty. He had to see her.

Walking into the Guild, his eye found her immediately. Levy was perched on the edge of his usual table. She sat there legs crossed above her knees, looking down at the open book she held in one hand. In her other hand she was holding her glasses pressing an arm of them against her bottom lip. As he watched, she slowly took the arm of her glasses between her lips sucking gently, thoughtfully.

Gajeel froze, his gaze locked on her, his hands fisted at his sides as he struggled to control the raging lust flowing through his veins at the sight of her. Was the hem of her dress shorter? The heels of her shoes higher? Her hair was styled a little differently, too. As he stood there staring at her, she raised her lashes and looked directly at him. She didn't move her head, just her eyes and the look she had in them all but screamed "come and get me."

**_Do you like what you see, Gajeel? _**Levy's voice echoed in his head, dripping with sultry seduction. His eyes widened, nostrils flared. What the hell was going on? Was this just another part of his _heat_? A side effect of his hangover? There is no way she could be looking at him with that kind of intensity, that kind of desire. And why was he hearing her voice in his head?

Levy held Gajeel's gaze as she snapped the book in her hand shut and ever so slowly pulled the arm of her glasses out of her mouth. Pulling the glasses downward so that the arm caught her bottom lip, she worried the tip of the arm between her teeth before releasing it, flashing a devious little grin as she did so. She placed both the book and the glasses on the table beside her before sliding her bottom off of the edge.

Gajeel noticed as she walked toward him that her heals were definitely higher. The extra height accentuated her calves and made her sweet bottom more prominent. Her hips swayed suggestively as she made her way directly to him. The sway of her hips causing the hem of her dress to dance playfully about her thighs; yes, it was definitely shorter. The newly exposed flesh of her thighs further fanned the already raging inferno inside him. He was totally immobile; completely incapable of moving, knowing that if he so much as twitched, he would grab her, throw her over his shoulder and….

She stopped in front of him, her eyes still locked with his. She raised her hand and placed it on his chest, directly above his racing heart. She raised herself up slightly, balancing herself with her palm on his chest, bringing her face closer to his. She lowered her lashes slightly, giving her heated gaze a sexy edge. Making him think perhaps she wanted the things he thought he saw reflected in her eyes.

"Good morning, Gajeel." She whispered so close to his face, he could feel her breath against his cheek. Her scent surrounded him, the familiar leather magnolia fragrance mixed in with something more. It wasn't the usual dust, ink and parchment, it was more primal, basic. He recognized the scent but he couldn't quite place it, identify it.

**_Do I make your heart race, Gajeel? _**Levy's voice purred in his head. She gently lowered herself back to her feet and looked deeply into his eyes before stepping around him and walking to the bar. She hadn't removed her hand had from his chest as she walked away, instead allowed it to drag gently down his chest and around his side until the distance she slowly put between them broke the contact.

He listened to the delicate click of her heels on the wooden floor of the guild hall as she walked away from him. He heard the scraping of a stool as it was pulled it out. He could hear the rustle of fabric as she settled herself in the stool. He heard her laugh huskily at something Mirajane had said. His head was spinning, his vision was blurred, his heart beating so loud he could hear the thudding of it in his ears and he had lost the ability to move.

He stood completely frozen, facing the table where Levy had been when he came in. This meant that his back was now to her where she sat at the bar with Mirajane.

"Do you think it worked?" Levy whispered to Mira, her voice barely audible, as she pulled out a stool to sit.

"I would say _something_ worked." Mira whispered back. "He's been frozen solid since he laid eyes on you." Mira laughed softly as she placed an icy glass of lemonade on the counter for Levy.

"He has hasn't he?" Levy laughed as she looked over her shoulder at Gajeel's broad back.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Mira asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet." Levy sighed facing her friend and guild mate. She sipped at her lemonade, letting the icy temperature cool the heat on her face. It had taken all of her courage just to pull this off. She was a jumble of knots inside. Thankfully no one else in the hall had any idea what was going on. She wasn't obvious about what she was doing; Mira had mentioned that just looking at him a certain way would put a whole new twist on her actions for him. She was so far out of her comfort zone, she wasn't sure she could keep this up.

"Thanks so much, Mira. I don't think I could have done this without you." Levy smiled, reaching out for Mira's hand. Taking her hand in her own, Levy gently squeezed.

"You've got this." Mira replied, squeezing back. "Just remember, what you're thinking about will show on your face. Use your eyes." Mira smirked, a devilish glint in her eye.

"I remember." Levy took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and gather the remaining dregs of her courage.

"Good. Now go get your man." Mira whispered to Levy, winking at her.

"Oh, I plan to." Levy replied jumping lightly onto the floor. Looking at the broad expanse of Gajeel's shoulders and the muscles flexing in his bare upper arms, Levy thought about the dream she had last night and how those arms had held her. She used the memory to boost her resolve and began to approach him from behind.

**_What am I going to do with you Gajeel?_** Levy's voice rang out in his head, sounding almost like a predator toying with her prey.

**_Anything you want._** Gajeel thought. **_Anything at all. _**

Levy was briefly startled to hear Gajeel's voice responding to her inner thoughts. Shaking her head, she smiled, it was just her imagination making her hear his voice. Well, she could have some fun with this. Use it to her advantage. It's not like he could read her mind.

**_Anything?_** Levy purred, **_Hmmm, that's a deliciously dangerous response, Gajeel. _**

He was playing with fire and he knew it. He could sense Levy coming up behind him, could hear her heels clicking on the floorboards. His instincts were screaming for him to grab her, take her, make her his. He had never been more acutely aware of her presence. This was exquisite torture. He _knew_ that Levy couldn't be directing all of this overwhelming sexual heat at him. Yet, he wanted it to be true. He wanted, no, _needed_, her with an intensity that canceled out all reason. He was so close to losing his mind and his control.

**_Should I be worried?_** He asked, more of himself than of her. Something was definitely different. Outwardly her behavior was nothing out of the ordinary. Until you looked in her eyes; her eyes spoke volumes. They seemed to reflect every dark secret desire in her heart and he longed, ached, to fulfill each and every one.

**_Perhaps. _**Levy's voice replied chuckling mischievously, **_Perhaps you should be. _**

She reached out her hand and lightly ran it along the expanse of his shoulders as she walked past him. Her hand tangling briefly with his long hair, sending tingling shocks up his back and into his scalp. It was a simple touch meant to completely capture his undivided attention, and it worked to perfection.

She continued on toward the table, glancing over her shoulder at him, a dangerous smile playing at her lips. Reaching the table, she bent over (perhaps farther than necessary) to retrieve her glasses and book, knowing full well that he was watching her every move. She took her time placing her book and glasses in her bag before looking directly at him.

She knew he was watching her, could feel his eyes on her. Well, two could play at this game. She decided to eat him up with her eyes, giving him a taste of what she was feeling herself. Starting with his booted feet, which were braced a shoulders width apart, she slowly took in every inch of him. Long muscular legs, encased in light weight, white pants, flat stomach and broad chest barely contained beneath the fabric of his tunic. His bare arms hung at his sides with his hands fisted, revealing just how tense his body was. His shoulders were wide, neck tense and his strong jaw was set. His nostrils were flared, red eyes narrowed and unblinking following her every move.

She met his eyes and slowly, deliberately wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and pulled her lower lip between her teeth biting down on it lightly before slowly releasing it. She saw his sharp intake of breath and his eyes widen just a bit. She winked at him suggestively and silently acknowledged the affect she had on him. She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked back in his direction, making sure to swing her hips just a bit more than necessary.

She placed her hand on his upper arm as she walked past him to the front door of the guild. "Have a good day, Gajeel." **_You know where to find me._** She purred, sounding slightly breathless.

He listened to the heels of her shoes tapping on the floor until the door of the hall shut behind her and she was gone. It took him several minutes to calm himself before he could move. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, held it for a moment before releasing it. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his hands, working the tension out of his muscles. Opening his eyes and feeling slightly more in control, he turned and immediately walked out of the hall after the little minx that had just turned his entire world upside-down.

* * *

Once outside the guild hall, Levy calmly walked out of the gate before she bolted. Running for all she was worth all the way to her apartment. She had to put some distance between herself and Gajeel before she lost her mind. She knew that she had affected him; problem was he had affected her as well. Looking at him, really looking at him, had done things to her, made her remember every erotic dream she had of him over the past week.

Making it to her apartment, she threw open the door, slamming it behind her and leaning against it. Breathing heavily, she dropped her bag on the floor, and using the stacks of books to steady her steps, she made her way to her bedroom. Once inside her room, she collapsed on her bed, kicking off her shoes; she dangled her legs over the edge as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Her heart was pounding and it wasn't just from the exertion of running all the way to her apartment from the hall. She was terrified. What had she done? Her whole body started shaking as the adrenaline and excitement wore off. There was a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; she sensed that she had just sealed her own doom with what she had done. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. She was such an idiot!

* * *

"Luce? Luce, you awake?" Natsu called softly, as he stroked the side of her face. He lay on his side next to her in her bed, his head braced up on his hand as he gazed down at her. She was so beautiful, made more so in his eyes now that he had claimed her. She was his, he grinned, as he lightly brushed her hair away from her neck exposing his mark on her. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight of it. Mine!

Lucy woke slowly, not wanting to leave the exquisite dream she had been having behind. She was loathe to open her eyes, to wake up and face another day of wanting what she couldn't have.

"Lucy." Natsu called out softly, dragging out each syllable of her name, savoring it. Lucy groaned, her brow furrowing as she fought consciousness. Natsu chuckled softly; she was so cute like this. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and softly captured her lips with his own. She responded immediately, melting beneath him, parting her lips and returning his kiss without restraint. She raised her arms to wrap them about his neck and cried out flinching.

Lucy's eyes snapped open, the pain in her shoulder lanced through her sleepy fog, instantly waking her. As her eyes focused, she was staring into the onyx eyes of a pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu was above her, watching her, a smile playing at his lips.

"You're awake." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"Na-Natsu? What are you doing here?" she raised her hand and placed it against his chest to stop his advance. Her palm made contact with the bare skin of his chest, sending a shock through her arm all the way down to her toes and last night came rushing back to her, in exquisite detail.

Natsu watched the play of emotions cross her face; confusion, elation, embarrassment, awe. He smiled down at her, patiently waiting for the reality of her situation to sink in. Knowing the moment it did. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gave him the biggest smile.

"Good morning, Luce." Natsu said swooping down to claim her mouth again. She melted, tears spilling from her eyes as she kissed him back with all the love she held in her heart. His kiss was tender, loving, soft and sweet. She felt cherished, adored; loved. His hand framed the side of her face as he slowly broke the kiss, sucking lightly on her lower lip as he pulled away. "I love you, Lucy." He looked directly in her eyes as he spoke, his own reflecting the truth of his declaration.

"I love you, too." She replied, eliciting the grin from him that she loved so much. She couldn't help but smile back.

It took them more than an hour to finally get out of bed, delayed by their touching, loving and playing. Lucy was deliciously sore and tender when she finally made it into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the hot pulsing stream ease some of the tenderness she was feeling. She washed, taking care not to jar her shoulder too much, before turning off the shower and getting out. She dried her skin quickly and wrapped a towel about her body and one in her hair. She stood in front of the fogged mirror and wiped her hand across it to reveal her reflection.

She stood there looking at herself in the mirror marveling at the minute changes in her features. There was a sparkle in her eyes, a slight smile on her lips, her cheeks were flushed and rosy. She practically glowed. Her eyes drifted to the mark in the crook of her neck, four small puncture marks surrounded by a deep reddish purple bruise. She raised her hand and delicately touched the outer edges of the mark, wondering how she had been so lucky to have gained the love and devotion of such a good man.

Natsu stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Lucy. He felt her wonder and walked up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist, pressing his body against her back, holding her close. "I'm the lucky one, Luce." He whispered close to her ear, before kissing the sensitive skin below her ear.

Lucy raised her hand from her neck, to touch the side of his face, watching their reflection in the mirror. She smiled, sighing contentedly. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back against his shoulder and sagged against him, content to let him hold her.

Holding her in his arms, Natsu breathed her in. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, he knew they needed to get going. Sighing, he kissed her neck again before pulling back. "Coffee's ready. I'll join you as soon as I've had a shower."

Lucy hummed her response, turning in his arms, she kissed him softly before turning and walking back into her bedroom. She dressed slowly, the soreness in her muscles hindering her movements. Once clothed, she made her way into the kitchen where the aromatic smell of coffee wafted through the air.

She fixed herself a cup of the rich dark brew, pulling a second mug from her cabinet and placing it on the counter for Natsu. She took a seat at her table, sipping slowly, savoring the warmth and rich flavor. Natsu joined her in the kitchen moments later, his hair still damp. He was shirtless, save for the towel draped about his neck. After placing his vest on the back of his chair, he poured himself a cup adding plenty of sugar and cream before joining Lucy at the table.

"I think there are some things I might need to explain, Luce." He said, sounding sheepish and partially hiding his face behind his mug as he blew the steam from the surface of his coffee.

"Oh?" Lucy replied, wondering what could be bothering him. She could feel his unease and it worried her.

"You see, what happened last night…" He paused, scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "We…uh…I…um…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Spit it out Natsu." Lucy said firmly, though she was smiling when she said it. He was embarrassed and she couldn't help but find it endearing.

Glancing at Lucy from above the rim of his mug, Natsu sucked in a deep breath, "We're Mated." He said quickly and quietly before drinking deeply from his mug.

"I know." Lucy replied calmly, wondering why he was telling her what she already knew. Her simple response caused his to sputter and choke on his coffee.

"You know?!" he choked out between coughs.

"Yes." She replied sipping from her cup.

"But do you know what that means?" he demanded, sounding slightly panicked.

"Yes." Lucy hid her smile behind her cup, he was getting himself so worked up; she was close to laughing.

"It can't be undone, Lucy. You're mine, forever. I know I should have told you before, but things just moved so fast, and you were there, and I was there, and there wasn't time to – " Natsu rambled. Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "This is serious, Luce." He said sternly.

"Natsu, I know." She laughed, trying to contain her smile and failing. "I know what it means to be Mated to a slayer. I knew before I agreed to it; before last night."

"You knew?" His voice was quiet, bewildered. He was quiet for a time, thinking. "If you knew, why didn't you tell _me_? Why were you avoiding me for the last week?" he asked, sounding hurt. Lucy could feel the pain he felt, the rejection. She sobered quickly, realizing that the connection that they now shared allowed her to feel what he did. How could she have forgotten that?

"I was afraid. I had only just realized how I felt about you, but I wasn't sure you felt the same for me, wasn't sure if you ever would." Lucy told him, staring into her coffee. "Things were confusing for me, I was having dreams, hearing your voice in my head. I thought I was going crazy." She confessed.

"Dreams? Hearing my voice?" Natsu choked out. Oh man, this was something else. "What did I say to you?"

"All kinds of things. Like you were answering my thoughts, but I knew it was just my imagination." Lucy replied. "Why?"

"Give me an example, something you heard me say." There was an urgency in Natsu's voice that Lucy couldn't ignore. It told her that this was important, even if she didn't understand why.

"Well, when we were at the Guild a few days ago, you were fighting with Grey and I was sitting at the bar with Mira. I was watching you and wondering what it would be like to…kiss you." Lucy blushed as she confessed her thoughts to him. "And I heard your voice in my head saying – "

"Want to find out, Luce? Would you let me show you?" Natsu whispered, replaying the memory of the vision in his head. He was silent for a moment before the irony of it all hit him and he started laughing uncontrollably. For weeks they had been sharing dreams, thoughts, and neither of them knew it.

"How do you know that? And what's so funny about it?" Lucy demanded. Her temper flaring.

**_This is how I know, Luce. _**His voice replied in her head, still shaking with the remnants of laughter. **_We were sharing thoughts and dreams. I saw what you saw, heard what you heard, felt what you felt. _**

Lucy sat wide eyed at the table staring at the grinning idiot across from her. Every dream, every thought she had over the past several days, he had shared. Her face instantly turned three shades of red.

"Luce? There's no reason to be embarrassed." He chuckled, "I was just as clueless about it as you were. I'm glad though, that you shared them with me." He reached across the table for her hand, which she willingly surrendered to his touch.

It took Lucy some time to finally see the humor in their situation, and when she did she couldn't stop laughing. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes and her sides cramped up. She sat at the table, her head on her arms as the laughter subsided. She sat up wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes and glanced at Natsu. He was grinning at her, but there was something more than just humor in it. He had that look like he knew something she didn't.

"What's that look for?" Lucy asked him suspicious.

"I was just thinking, I can't wait to rub this in Gajeel's face." He replied, grinning wider.

"Why would you tell him? It isn't any of his business!" Lucy shouted, baffled at the thought of him wanting to share their intimacy with someone else.

"No, Luce, you don't understand. He's in the middle of his _heat_ right now and I know something that he doesn't. It's going to make him crazy." He laughed.

"His _heat_? He found his Mate?!" Lucy squeaked, "Natsu, this isn't good. Who is she? Does she know? How much time do they have? We have to help him."

Natsu sobered quickly at her words. "How much do you know about a Slayer's _heat_?" he asked suspicious.

"I know it's dangerous. If he doesn't claim her in time, or she refuses him, all hell will break loose. It will be worse than before, there won't be any stopping him. People could die!" Lucy's voice was full of her worry and concern as she slapped her hands on the table and stood up.

"He has time, Luce." Natsu replied calmly. "He was in control of himself a few days ago when I talked to him."

"That was a few days ago, the situation could have changed since then. We have to do something." Lucy railed at him.

Realizing that she wasn't going to let this go, Natsu conceded. "Fine. I'll go talk to Metalhead, you go talk to Levy." He stood up from the table, picking up his mug and placing it in the sink. When he turned back around, Lucy was gaping at him, not moving.

"Luce?" he called to her questioningly. "You okay?"

"Levy? It's Levy?" she questioned, disbelief in her voice.

"Aye." He replied.

"Your absolutely certain that his Mate is Levy?"

"Aye. No doubts, it's her."

Seeing the truth of his words in his eyes, Lucy had no choice but to accept it. The urgency to help Gajeel and his Mate now intensified because of who his Mate was: her best friend.

"I need to get a few things before I go." Lucy said, springing into action. "Don't wait for me, just get going, we don't have time to waste."

"Uh-Uh." Natsu replied, as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter, watching Lucy scramble around the apartment, looking for something.

She stopped in her search and stared at him. "What are you waiting for, you need to get going."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, I need something before I can go." He replied, eyeing Lucy suspiciously.

"Well then get it and go. We don't have time to – ", his lips cut off her words as he claimed her mouth. He kissed her deeply, tangling his tongue with hers. Invading and retreating, until she was limp and panting against him. He slowly eased the kiss back, breaking it gently. She clung to him as she slowly regained her senses.

"Now I can go." He grinned, looking at her flushed face and passion glazed eyes, knowing that he was the one to make her look that way. He kissed the tip of her nose before releasing her and grabbing his vest off the back of the chair, headed out the front door.

It took Lucy a few moments to collect herself before she could resume her search. She needed to find that book; the one that she got from Nathaniel. It would help Levy, just as it had helped her. Where had she put it? Heaven help her she couldn't remember where she put it when she got home last night. She was starting to panic slightly, she needed that book. She had to help Levy. Why couldn't she remember where she put it? Her frustration was mounting, nearly bringing her to tears.

**_Luce?! What's wrong?_** Natsu's voice echoed in her head, his concern apparent.

**_I'm alright, I just can't find my book. I really need it, it's important. _**She thought.

**_What book? Was it the one you left on the counter in the kitchen? I moved it to the shelf in your room this morning when I was making coffee. _**He replied in her mind. She could hear the grin in his voice, and smiled despite herself. Making her way to the shelf in her room, she looked and found the book shoved between the others on the shelf.

**_Find it, Luce? _**He asked.

**_Yeah, thanks. _** She replied, her relief apparent.

**_Good. Love you, Luce. _**

**_Love you, too._** She smiled. Talking to him this way was going to take some getting used to.

Grabbing the book, Lucy quickly threw on her shoes, grabbed her bag and ran out the door heading straight to Levy's apartment.

* * *

Arriving at Levy's apartment Lucy knocked on the door calling out to Levy as she let herself in. The interior of her apartment looked the same as it always had, save for a few stacks of books that had fallen over.

"Levy?" Lucy called from the living room as she slowly picked her way through the books to Levy's bedroom door. "Levy?"

Finally making it through the maze of books, Lucy nearly fell into Levy's bedroom, tripping over a stack of books that had fallen over in the door way. Steadying herself on the doorframe, Lucy scanned the bedroom. Lucy saw Levy's prone form lying on the bed and rushed to her side, dropping her bag in her haste to get to her friend. She fell to her knees at the edge of the bed and reached out to take Levy's hand in her own.

"Levy!" Lucy called out; her worry making her voice shaky.

"Hmmmm." Levy groaned, her brows knitting together. She raised her hand to her closed eyes and rubbed them briefly before sitting up. "Lu-chan?" she said quietly, sounding as if she were still half asleep.

"Levy. Thank goodness you're alright." Lucy cried throwing herself at her friend and hugging her tightly about her waist. Levy grunted as Lucy's head pounded into her stomach.

"Not so hard, Lu-chan." Levy ground out, smiling at her friend. Lucy immediately released her and raised herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, a weak smile on her face.

"Sorry. I was just worried." Lucy apologized, relief in her voice making her sound slightly breathless.

"Why would you worry?" Levy asked, confused.

"I called out to you several times and you didn't answer me. I thought something may have happened to you." Lucy said relief overshadowing the worry in her voice.

"Oh." Levy replied slumping slightly on the bed.

"Oh? All you can say is 'Oh.'?" Lucy replied, her voice rising as she spoke.

"It's alright, Lu-chan." Levy said smiling weakly. "It's my fault. I was just thinking and must have fallen asleep."

"Your fau…? Thinking about what, exactly?" Lucy was getting more and more confused. "What's going on?"

Looking into the concerned gaze of her friend, Levy broke down and confessed. She told Lucy everything; how she was in love with Gajeel, the dreams about him, even what she was trying to do to him with Mira's help. Lucy sat on the bed next to Levy, holding her hand and listened to every word. Levy sounded so discouraged, hopeless when she confessed, that Lucy couldn't ignore her friends pain.

"But that's good right? He noticed you?" Lucy asked gently, not wanting to push too much.

"Aye." Levy whispered. "But…"

"It's okay, Levy. Tell me what happened." Lucy reassured.

"I think I made him mad" Levy confessed so quietly, Lucy almost didn't hear what she said.

"Mad?" Lucy asked, not sure if she heard her friend correctly. This was no laughing matter. Levy was obviously distraught over the entire incident.

Levy just nodded, sitting on the bed staring at her lap. Lucy was quiet, turning over the details of what Levy had told her in her head. Glancing at her friend, Lucy saw the tears silently falling on Levy's lap as her friend wept. Gathering her friend in her arms, Lucy held Levy and gently rubbed her back as she cried. The depth of emotion in Levy's tears had Lucy crying along with her. The girls clung to each other as they both cried, sobs racking their bodies.

Eventually, Lucy's tears subsided, being replaced with gentle laughter. She pulled away from Levy, looking the script mage in the eye as she wiped her tears away. "Look at the two of us. We're a mess." Lucy chuckled. Levy gave her a watery smile as she nodded her agreement, wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"Everything is going to be alright." Lucy remarked.

"How can you be so sure?" Levy asked, sniffling.

"Trust me, I know." Lucy said smiling. "I _know_ it will all be alright."

"But he doesn't love me." Levy cried, her tears choking her words.

"Yes he does! More deeply and more completely than anyone ever will."

"What?! How can you know that?" Levy was shocked. Lucy had sounded so convinced, so sure, but there was no way she could know.

"I know, because I felt the same way you do just a few days ago." Lucy replied. She turned to face her friend and gently lifted her hair from her shoulder and neck revealing Natsu's mark. She tilted her head slightly giving Levy a better view of the bruise.

"Lu-chan, what happened?" Levy breathed, concern for her friend overriding her own problems for the moment.

"Natsu." Lucy replied, allowing her hair to fall back in place as a wistful smile crossed her face.

"Natsu? I don't understand." Levy whispered, confusion apparent in her voice and on her face.

Lucy chuckled, smiling gently she told Levy everything that had happened to her over the past week. Finishing her story, Lucy stood up and grabbed her bag from where she dropped it on the floor. Sitting back down on the bed, she pulled out the book Nathaniel had given her, stroking the cover of the leather bound tome lovingly. "It had to have been fate that brought me to Aggie and Nathaniel. Without their guidance and help, I wouldn't have what I have now. Their help and support was invaluable to me." Lucy said softly. She handed the volume in her hands over to Levy. "Here, I want you to have this. It will answer all of the questions that you have, and then some."

Levy took the tome Lucy handed her, glancing down at the worn cover. _The Unlikely Hatchling – A Dragon Slayer's Tale_. Levy glanced up at Lucy, wide eyed.

"Levy, I'll give you the same advice I was given just a few days ago. Please don't run from him, don't fight him. He loves you; more than anything." Lucy urged, covering Levy's hand with her own. When Levy nodded, Lucy smiled and stood. "Good. I'll see you at the guild later?" Levy nodded again, too overwhelmed to speak. Lucy, squeezed Levy's shoulder, causing the blue haired mage to look up at her. "It _will_ be alright."

Levy looked into Lucy's eyes and saw the conviction of her words reflected in them. Lucy was right, it would be alright.

* * *

Natsu didn't have far to go before he found Gajeel. He found him standing under the tree in Magnolia Park, leaning against the trunk, one booted foot resting against it. His arms were crossed across his chest, a dark brooding look on his face. Unfazed by Gajeel's obvious temper, Natsu approached him, calling out cheerfully.

"Not now, Salamander." Gajeel ground out between clenched teeth; his bad mood obvious in his tone.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Natsu replied, grinning as he approached.

"What do you want?" Gajeel growled, his irritation growing with each second.

"Nothing much, just thought you would want to know that Lucy is back and went to see Levy this morning." Natsu replied casually, knowing full well the impact that information would have on the Iron Dragon Slayer once it sunk in. Gajeel's reaction was almost instantaneous. He roared and charged Natsu, grabbing him by the collar of his vest, lifting him to eye level.

"What did you tell her?!" Gajeel demanded, red eyes blazing. Natsu laughed in his face and landed a right-hook to the side of Gajeel's head.

The impact of the punch, dislodged Gajeel's grip on the Salamander, and caused him to stagger back. As he regained his balance he saw Natsu standing before him, braced and ready for a fight. A grin spread across his face as he threw himself wholeheartedly into the bout. Blowing off steam by pummeling someone was exactly what he needed right now.

The two slayers went rounds, each giving as good as they got. Punch for punch, blow for blow. Each one putting all they had into the fight; until they were both winded and lying on the grass beneath the tree, battered and bruised. Lying on their backs, eyes closed and limbs spread, Natsu was the first to start laughing. It wasn't long before Gajeel joined in.

"You claimed her didn't you?" Gajeel asked as their laughter died down.

"Aye." Natsu grinned. "How could you tell?"

"Your scent. It's back to normal, but I can smell Bunny Girl, too." Gajeel remarked, sounding winded. "She agreed then?" He asked.

"Aye. Even though I didn't get the chance to explain it all to her beforehand, she knew and agreed."

"How did she know if you didn't tell her?" Gajeel asked, wondering if perhaps Levy could have found out as well.

"I'm not completely sure. But I'm glad." Natsu remarked as he started to rise to a sitting position. He winced as he moved, his body sore from the pounding he just took. Rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his shoulders to work out the knots, he looked down at Gajeel. "Your time is short, isn't it?"

"Aye." Gajeel replied not moving. No point in denying it. Salamander knew better than anyone what was going on. "I damn near _took_ her this morning." he admitted, his anger at his own lack of control caused his voice to sound hoarse.

"And the dreams?" Natsu asked.

"Getting worse. I know now what you meant when you said yours were making you crazy."

"She shares them, you know." Natsu remarked, watching Gajeel closely.

As soon as the words were out of Natsu's mouth, Gajeel's eyes snapped open. The slayers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity as Gajeel tried to process what the Salamander had just said. "What did you just say?" Gajeel choked out.

"She shares them. Your dreams; your thoughts, too." Natsu replied turning his gaze to the canopy of branches and leaves above them. He was trying hard not to laugh at the comical look on Gajeel's face. The man looked horrified.

"That's not possible! I haven't claimed her yet." Gajeel choked out. He was panicking, if she knew of his dreams, his thoughts, he didn't stand a chance. She would run.

"Apparently, once your _heat_ starts, it doesn't just affect you, it affects your Mate too." Natsu replied casually, deliberately ignoring Gajeel's disbelief and panic. "I used to hear Lucy talking to me in my head. The things she would say…" Natsu paused, glancing at Gajeel from the corner of his eye. The man was a mess. Just looking at him you could tell he was about to lose it. Natsu almost started laughing then, but was just able to contain himself.

"You heard her talking to you? In your head?" Gajeel demanded; the hint of desperation in his voice nearly made Natsu laugh outright.

"Kinda puts a whole new spin on things, doesn't it." He nodded. "If I had known about this before, I don't think I would have waited so long to claim her. I would have known how she felt and not wasted so much time battling with myself." Natsu slowly made his way to his feet, brushing the dirt and debris off his pants as he did so. Towering above the Iron Dragon Slayer, Natsu grinned. "Let's do this again sometime. Next time, I won't go so easy on you though." Without waiting for a reply, Natsu spun on his heal and walked off waiving.

Gajeel lay on the grass beneath the tree and stared up into the branches above him. The impact of Natsu's words rattled him, in more ways than he cared to admit. He didn't doubt what Natsu had told him, now wasn't the time to joke around. He was right; this information did put a whole new spin on things. If Levy was sharing his dreams, his thoughts, then perhaps…

He thought about what had occurred this morning at the Guild. Her behavior, the things he heard her say in his head. Could it be that he was hearing her thoughts? Was she deliberately trying to entice him? Could he be that lucky? It was difficult to come to terms with the thought that she wanted him. He didn't want to get his hopes up, only to have them dashed if he was wrong. He wanted her, all of her, more than his next breath and if he put himself out there and she refused, he didn't know what he would do.

He lay there on the ground, replaying every dream, every thought in his head; examining every detail of her responses to him. On the surface it appeared that she wanted him with the same intensity as he wanted her. Lowering his hands, he gazed up at the trunk of the tree, the scars where he had hung Levy and her team mates were there, but you had to know where to look. Unfortunately, he knew all too well where to look for them. A little over seven years had all but concealed the scars on the tree, but the wounds were still raw on his heart. He had to forgive himself, he knew that he wouldn't be able to move forward with her if he didn't.

He had to talk to her, to tell her everything and hope she felt the same. Slowly making his way to his feet, he brushed the worst of the debris off of his clothes before heading home to change. If he was going to confront her and confess to her, he at least wanted to look his best.

* * *

After Lucy had left, Levy sat on her bed staring down at the tome in her lap. Inside the soft leather cover lay the answers she had been seeking. She gently traced the gilded lettering on the cover, admiring the craftsmanship. She wondered what she would discover within its pages. She had so many questions, but her heart only needed one answer: Did he really love her?

Sighing, Levy placed the book aside so that she could retrieve her bag from her desk. Pulling out her glasses, she put them on. She sat on the floor; her back braced on the bed and began reading the book.

The story was captivating, revealing more about the slayers than Levy anticipated. Proud and strong, the slayer in the story painstakingly wooed his Mate, constantly battling himself and the instincts raging within him. Levy could  
feel his pain, his suffering, and sympathized with him. He had loved his Mate with an intensity that defied reason. The emotional turmoil he suffered, the doubt, the fear of rejection, all of it, she shared. She read about his dreams of his Mate, how even in them he wooed her, called to her, and pleaded for her to love him. She learned, through this slayers story, that the connection between a Slayer and his Mate, was indescribable. It was a bond so strong that neither of them could survive without the other. She discovered the danger of this period in a Slayers life, how nothing could stand in the way of a Slayer claiming his Mate, even the Mate herself; it was submit or die. The ending of the story was everything she could have hoped for, a real love played out with all the ups and downs. Love was messy and at times painful, but once it was there, really there, nothing could stand in its way.

As she finished the book, she sat there, contemplating all she had learned. She reflected on her own life and compared it to what she had discovered. Were her dreams part of Gajeel's heat process? Could he really feel for her as she felt for him? Was she strong enough to find out?

Steeling her resolve, Levy made the decision that regardless of the outcome she had to know exactly how he felt about her. She couldn't continue living the way she was, she had to move forward, either with him or without him. Grabbing her shoes and lacing them on her feet, she stood, tugging at the shortened hem of her dress, still not used to the length. Sighing and running her fingers through her hair, she headed out of her apartment in search of a foul tempered dragon slayer.

* * *

Gajeel arrived home to an empty house. Lily was probably at the guild hall playing cards with Charla and Wendy, as was his habit. He removed his boots just inside the door, something he was loathe to do but Lily insisted upon. With stocking feet he made his way across the living area to his bedroom. Entering the room, he began stripping out of his tattered singed clothes, leaving a trail on the floor leading to his bathroom door. Turning on the shower to its hottest setting, he positioned himself under the stream, allowing the heat and gentle pounding of the water to ease the soreness in his muscles.

He sighed as he felt himself start to relax. Feeling the temperature of the water starting to cool, he quickly washed and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel about his waist, he grabbed a second one and quickly dried his hair. Running his fingers through the tangled locks, he wiped the steam from the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He brushed his hair back from his face, taming the worst of the knots and temporarily tied his hair back with a leather thong before brushing his teeth. Once finished, he grinned into the mirror, ensuring he hadn't missed anything that may have been stuck between his teeth. Satisfied, he turned back toward his bedroom and froze. Standing in his room, eyes wide, lips parted, stood the last person he expected to see.

Levy had arrived at Gajeel's house and noticed the front door was slightly ajar. It had swung open when she knocked. Calling out to Gajeel and Lily, she had entered the house. Expecting them to greet her, or tell her to leave. Instead she was met with the sound of running water coming from the back of the house. She had wandered in the direction of the sound, calling out again as she entered what appeared to be Gajeel's bedroom. Tattered clothes littered the floor in a trail leading to the open door of what could only be the bathroom. She stopped in the center of his room when she heard the shower shut off. Not sure what she should do, she just stood there staring at the towel clad Gajeel as he walked through the doorway and noticing her, stilled. His body was still dripping from his shower; water from his hair falling to his shoulders where it collected and ran in long wet trails down his sculpted chest. His hair was slicked back from his face and secured at the nape of his neck, allowing her to see the minute details of his face. The man was stunningly beautiful, sinfully so.

The raw power that radiated from him seemed to fill up the room, making it hard for her to catch her breath. Her mouth went dry looking at him; she wanted to touch him, to taste him, to feel the slippery glide of her hands over his wet skin. Somehow he looked more threatening without his clothes, stronger more potent. She wanted to have him hold her in those strong arms as he had so many times in her dreams and….

He went motionless when he noticed her. His eyes widening, nostrils flaring as her scent hit them. She stood there in his room, dressed as she was this morning when he had last seen her. Short skirt, high heels, tousled hair. His barely contained lust, rushed to the surface at the sight of her. The way she was looking at him, lips parted, eyes wide and slightly unfocused, made his stomach twist into knots. His body reacted immediately, his instincts fighting to take over. He. Wanted. Her. _Now_.

"You shouldn't be here, Shrimp." He said softly, a dangerous edge to his voice. He took one slow deliberate predatory step toward her, expecting her to turn and run; part of him hoping she would. She didn't move save for a slight widening of her eyes. "I'm giving you this chance; turn around and leave. Now." He ground out through clenched teeth, his voice low, rumbling. He wasn't sure how long he could restrain himself; keep from touching her, consuming her. Too long had he denied himself what he craved, too long had he been suppressing his need for her and he feared he could no longer hold himself in check.

"No." her voice was nearly inaudible. Had it not been for his heightened senses and intense focus on her, he wouldn't have heard her at all. Her lips had barely moved to form the single syllable. She seemed to brace herself, feet apart as she squared her shoulders, thrusting out her chest. Her spine arched tilting her hips and bringing his attention to her sweet lush bottom. She raised her chin and fisted her small hands at her side. Defiance radiated off her in waves, she was determined to stand her ground. Her eyes reflected her resolve, and something more. There was something else in her eyes, something he knew was reflected in his own, a dark sensual thing that once unleashed couldn't be controlled. So be it, the beast grinned.

"I tried to be nice, Levy." He growled, a low rumbling sound emanating from his throat. He took a step toward her. And another; stalking her as if she were his prey, still she held her ground. "I warned you to leave." Another step. She was an arm's length from him. She hadn't moved save to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact. Her breathing was erratic, and seemed to become more so the closer he got to her, she practically panted. One more step, he stood right in front of her, toes nearly touching, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at him; still she hadn't fled.

"You know I'm not a good man. You know what I've done; what I am capable of. Yet you stand here, in the dragon's lair, defying him, tempting him." Gajeel whispered harshly, taking another step forward forcing Levy to retreat or fall. She took a step back, then another, putting some distance between them. Gajeel grinned cruelly, baring his fangs; smart girl.

"You won't hurt me." Despite the whispered volume of her words, they held a conviction that gave him pause. The constricting tightness in his heart seemed to lessen at her words. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply, savoring her words and swallowed the distance that she had just put between them in one stride.

"No?" He mocked as he continued to force her retreat until her back pressed against the wall beside his door. Bracing his hands on the wall behind her he leaned in close to her face. "But there are so many other things I could do to you." He threatened, letting his thoughts show on his face. Every dark twisted primal desire was there for her to see. He was hanging by a thread, a gossamer strand barely keeping the beast within him restrained. _Run! _He pleaded with her silently. _Run, now! Before it's too late._

She watched him mesmerized, his every move oozing strength; every muscle in his body tense and flexing beneath his skin. This man was lethal, dangerous, and wild; a force of nature not meant to be controlled. He was the Hunter and she was food, he had stalked her, cornering her, trapping her with his body and the wall. Her brain screamed at her to flee, to run, run hard and run fast. But something in his eyes had stopped her. Beneath the cardinal desires swirling in the ruby depths was a glimmer of the man she loved, the man she trusted. She saw it all in his eyes, all his need, his desire, the dark promises of what he would do to her, laid bare for her to see. He had reached the point of no return; his instincts were now driving him to claim his Mate; to claim _her_. The knowledge of it thrilled her, aroused her to such a fevered pitch that her body seemed to be vibrating with it.

"You won't hurt me." She whispered again, raising her hand to cradle the side of his face. Her desire to touch him overriding her caution. The delicate touch of her hand against his face severed the thread and last of the control he had over the beast within him vanished.

With a half growl, half moan, he swooped in and claimed her mouth with his own. He sunk his hands into the tangled tresses at her temples, pinning her face between his palms and angling her head back as he slanted his mouth over hers. Heat shot through him the moment he claimed her mouth, sizzling and crackling over the surface of his skin. He may have been able to regain some measure of sanity had she fought him, resisted, but she clung to him, melted beneath him. The beast inside him roared in triumph as she surrendered completely to the onslaught of his lips on hers._ Mine!_ He wanted to be gentle, to take things slowly with her, but he was beyond reason now. Kissing her with a hunger that sprung from the very depths of his being; he took everything she had to offer, and demanded more. His whole life, he realized, he had been waiting for this moment, for this woman.

Any doubts Levy had been holding onto about how Gajeel felt about her evaporated into smoke the moment his lips touched hers. She felt as if she had been struck by lightning, every nerve sparking to life, to feel, to finally live. She could feel his hunger, his desire, in the searing slick glide of his tongue as he plundered her mouth. No man had ever kissed her this way before; he consumed her, stole the breath from her lungs and gave it back. Letting her know that _he _was the reason she lived. The kiss reached in and touched the very depths of her soul, marking her. Her whole body tingled with little pin points of awareness everywhere they touched. She braced herself with her hands on his bare shoulders still beaded with droplets of water from his shower. Her hands slid smoothly over the corded muscles beneath her palms, the slick wet texture of his skin under her fingers had her gasping into his mouth at the tiny shocks caused by such a simple touch.

He swallowed her gasp and growled in response, deepening the kiss further, reveling in the sensations cascading through him. This was living; this is what he had been waiting for, searching for his entire life. He had never felt so powerful, her uninhibited response to him, her obvious desire for him made him feel as if he could conquer the world. She knew him, saw him for what he was, and wanted him anyway. He no longer questioned her forgiveness, he knew, and in knowing was able to forgive himself. The freedom that lanced through him destroyed every reservation that remained within him. He became raw primal need and his world focused down to just one thing: Levy.

Kissing her wasn't enough, having tasted her he wanted it all, _needed _all of her. He slid his fingers through her hair relishing the slide of the silky strands through his fingers. He undid the strap of her dress at her neck as he traced the slender column of her neck to the bare skin of her back between her shoulders. The creamy soft texture of her bare skin beneath his calloused hands was exquisite, further fanning the fire raging within him. His hands continued down her body tracing the contours of her ribs and waist to her hips sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. She whimpered into his mouth, telling him without words how much she craved his touch.

Gripping her waist, he lifted her and pulled her body roughly against his own, molding her to him as closely as possible. Instinctively she wrapped her legs about his waist and locked her ankles behind him, rucking up the hem of her dress to her waist, exposing the smooth skin of her thighs. He let out a deep growl at the contact of her against the iron hard length of him. She whimpered, squirming slightly against the raw sensations of having him intimately pressed against her. She fit him like a glove, cradling him perfectly in the hot moist vee of her legs. His hands followed the curves of her hips to the bare skin of her upper thighs before moving to cup her bottom, squeezing and caressing the sensitive skin through the satiny fabric of her panties.

He rocked against her, gripping her bottom and grinding the hard ridge of his erection against the most intimate part of her. She nearly screamed at the electrifying jolt that shot through her when he moved. Her back arched in as much as it could being pressed between a wall and rock hard man. He captured her strangled scream on his tongue, savoring the flavor of her passion, before breaking the kiss. He trailed hot open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck inhaling the intoxicating scent that was all her, as he rocked against her again.

Her cries were music to his ears, adding further fuel to his fire. He wanted more. He buried his face in the hollow of her neck where it met her shoulder, nipped gently scraping his fangs over her tender flesh. He kissed, nipped and licked her into a beautiful symphony of cries and moans all the while rocking gently against her. He played her expertly, knowing just were to touch, where to lick, where to bite, to elicit the passionate sounds from deep in her throat.

Backing away from the wall, he shifted her slightly in his arms to balance her weight as he turned toward his bed. He kicked his heal back, slamming the door to the bedroom shut. She tightened her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he moved, telling him with her body how much she wanted him. Her movements dislodged his towel causing the damp fabric to fall from his waist to the floor at his feet leaving him totally bare. The hot wet heat of her pressing against the throbbing length of his member, with only the thin wet satin material between them, nearly made him collapse. He stilled, sucking in a hissing breath between clenched teeth. He was motionless for several moments, his breathing labored and shaky, as he tried to calm the beast within him. _Soon. Not yet, but soon._

Leaning in he kissed her, hard; staking his claim inside the moist dark recesses of her mouth. He kissed her passionately, savagely; thoroughly probing every inch of her with velvet strokes of his tongue. He licked, sucked and tasted, pulling her lower lip in his mouth, biting it gently, tugging then releasing it before doing it all again. Levy's world was spinning; she was a bundle of nerves with no conscious thought, just the ability to feel. She felt every touch, every stroke of his tongue with an intensity that rocketed to the very core of her being.

He rubbed against her, groaning at the painful pleasure of hot wet satin gliding along the length of him. She cried out, breaking the kiss and gasping for air as she arched her back and her hips ground into his. The sensation of her bucking against him was nearly his undoing. She was panting, mewling, making those little sounds, the sounds that a woman only made for her man, for her Mate. As she continued to gyrate against him, he watched her face, entranced as she surrendered fully to her desires, to her need for release.

"_Yes!_" he hissed, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming sensations she caused with her movements, "Levy." He crooned against her ear, holding her, riding out the storm she was creating around them. Marveling at her hunger for him.

She was so close, so close but couldn't quite reach what her body was after. If he would move, just the tiniest bit, she was sure she could…

"_Gajeel!_ _Please!_" she cried desperately, not knowing exactly what she wanted but instinctively knowing only he could give it to her.

He was achingly hard, throbbing painfully with his need for her, and her words laced straight through him to his groin, stringing him tighter than a bow. His hands tightened painfully on her bottom as he pulled her hard against him, grinding against her in long strokes. Once, twice, three times and she screamed. His name. Her whole body went rigid before she collapsed against him, tremors wracking her body.

Gajeel was beyond the point of no return, beyond reason. Her explosive climax had driven him over the edge. There was no turning back, he had to have her. _Now! _He needed to feel her against him without the fabric barriers between them. His hand followed the curve of her leg, reaching behind him he eased her legs from around his waist letting her legs fall beneath her. As her legs straightened he gently set her on her feet, separating their bodies and severing contact with her. The distance between them enraged the beast coiled within him and her pleading whimpers voiced her displeasure as well.

He ran his hands over her body desperately searching for the closure to her dress, lest he tear the thing to shreds trying to get if off of her. He nearly roared triumphantly when he discovered the tiny zipper hidden in the seam at the back of her dress. Tugging on the delicate tab with shaking hands, he bared the skin of her back and pushed the fabric down to her waist. Moving his hands, he allowed the dress to slide from her waist and pool at her feet; leaving her bare save for her shoes and the black satin fabric nestled intimately between her legs.

Levy stood before Gajeel, arms still locked behind his head, as she felt her dress fall to the floor. She wasn't given the time to feel embarrassed at being exposed, he pulled her against his body roughly, roaring as they collided. His arms tightened around her pressing every inch of her exposed flesh against his massive form. Her head was nestled just under his chin, her small breasts deliciously crushed against his lower chest. She could feel the hot iron hard length of him pressed against her lower belly. The heat of his skin against hers caused her to feel like she was burning up from the outside in. The sensations of having her form pressed against his without anything between them blinded her. So intense was the feeling, her world went white. She closed her eyes and savored every electric jolt that shot through her.

The shockwave that hit him as their bodies connected tore a deep guttural roar from his throat. He could feel her body quivering against his causing a delicious friction against him. Her breath against the bare skin of his chest came in shallow bursts. Her breasts were soft mounds crushed against him, her nipples hardening into delicate pearls on his chest. The soft creamy skin of her abdomen pressed against the hardest hottest part of him, skin to sensitive skin. He was delirious. He stood there holding Levy's small form against him fighting the urge to roll her beneath him on the floor and take her where they fell.

He kissed her then, brutally, as if trying to force into her the words he couldn't yet bring himself to say. Tearing his mouth from hers, he glared at her, "You're _Mine!_ You understand me? _Mine!_" He shook her by the shoulders to emphasize his point.

"I'm not some _thing_ you get to own, Gajeel!" She growled at him, matching his tone. Though she had to keep herself from smiling at the fact that he just called her his.

"Don't fight me on this, Shrimp! You won't win." He ground out between his teeth, he slowly drug her with him as he backed up to the bed behind him.

"Oh? And I suppose I get no say in the matter." She said with mock anger, as she wound her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"That's right, so just surrender, you won't win." He mocked, a playful glint shining in his eyes. He stopped and sat as he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs. Bracing his feet apart, he pulled her closer to him positioning her between his legs, trapping her.

"Surrender? Unconditionally? I don't think so." She replied shaking her head, her knees pressing against the edge of the bed between his legs. Her back was tense, her eyes narrowed, as if she was ready to fight him if necessary.

He growled, accepting her silent challenge. His hands began roaming the length of her back, lightly tracing the indentation of her spine from the hollow between her hips to the base of her neck and back. Levy bit back a moan, arching her back and sucking in a breath as his fingers grazed over the base of her spine, "I'm not your property, Gajeel. You don't _own _me."

"Yes. I do." He whispered harshly in her ear, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. He began moving his hands to her sides, his calloused palms lightly scratching her delicate skin. He sat on the edge of the bed, giving himself an unobstructed view of her perfectly formed breasts. His mouth watered, looking at them. His heated gaze on her breasts, made them feel heavy, achy. Her nipples were painfully hard causing her to whimper softly.

Gajeel's hands continued caressing her sides and back, slowly inching their way to her bottom. Her breathing hitched, as her skin tingled in the wake of his hands. His fingers were tracing the line of her panties against her lower back and hips. She squirmed when he dipped his finger into the cleft of her bottom, tracing the line of it through the satin fabric. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slowly, meticulously pulled the fabric off her hips. He peeled the final barrier from her, slowly, reverently caressing every inch of newly exposed flesh.

"Wait" Levy choked out her voice breathless and shaky. She was struggling to maintain focus as Gajeel continued to play havoc with her senses. His hands moved to her waist and he forced her back a step. She felt the brush of satin fall down her legs as her panties floated to the floor around her feet. He brought his legs from either side of hers and pressed them between hers; forcing her to step out of the satin around her feet and widen her stance. She straddled his legs as he pulled her back to the edge of the bed.

"It's too late, I've waited too long." Gajeel replied, filling his hands with her lush bottom, gently rubbing and caressing the sensitive skin. He pulled her forward, forcing her to kneel on the bed on either side of his hips, bringing the very core of her so near his throbbing shaft he could feel the humid heat radiating from her. Her chest was now level with his face. He exhaled through his mouth breathing directly on her breasts, before flicking the tip of his tongue over one straining peak and then the other. Levy cried out and moaned, moving her hands into his hair, gripping fistfuls of his raven locks as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts closer to his face, begging with her body for more.

He blew gently on her wet nipples, causing a strangled screech to escape her lips, as they puckered painfully. She swayed against him, causing the wet heat of her womanhood to graze the head of his shaft. He strangled a moan deep in his throat as the urge to plunge into her nearly overwhelmed him.

Holding her hips he suddenly rolled her over and beneath him, pinning her body to the bed with his weight. He leaned up, bracing himself on his forearms, and stared down at her. Her pupils were dilated, her pink lips parted and slightly swollen, her hair spread around her head in a beautiful blue cloud. She was panting; her hands were still fisted in his hair, as he watched her she began to move restlessly, arching her back and tossing her head from side to side. She began making those little sounds in the back of her throat, he felt himself jerk in response to them.

He felt out of breath, winded from the exertion of remaining still. Seeing her like this overwhelmed him, humbling the beast within. He marveled at her diminutive size compared to his own massive bulk. He worried, as he looked at her, that in his claiming her, he may hurt her and with this worry a measure of control returned to him. He rested his forehead on hers, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"Levy?" he whispered, his voice scratchy, strangled, as he lifted his head. He had to tell her, he had to know. Now. Before things went any further.

"Mmmm?" she replied looking up at him.

"I'm not a good man, Levy." He began, pressing a finger to her lips when she tried to protest, to deny his words. "I have done things, horrible things. Things even I wouldn't forgive." He paused, fighting the tightening in his chest and throat, fearing he would choke on his words. Levy stayed motionless as Gajeel spoke. "I don't know why I didn't know it was you when we first crossed paths. Had I known, I would never have been able to do what I did. Perhaps it was because I didn't know who_ I_ was; letting others dictate my actions, control me. Regardless of the why, I want you to know that I'm sorry." His voice was growing stronger as he opened up more and more to the woman in his arms. It felt right to finally tell her these things.

"I cannot undo what was done; all I can do is move forward. I will never be able to make up for it. I don't even deserve the chance to try. I know I don't deserve you, but I no longer care. I can't fight this any more than I can stop the sun from rising in the morning. I need you, Levy, more than anything." He paused again, taking a deep breath and expelling it; gathering his courage he uttered the words he feared to speak most. "I love you."

Several heartbeats passed and Levy remained silent, still. Her world had taken on a dreamy quality, it was all so surreal. All her hopes, her dreams were playing out before her. The emotion of it all crashed over her. She looked into the deep ruby eyes of her Slayer. He was everything she wasn't and everything she wanted, everything she loved. She was drawn to him in the way a moth was to flame, pulled irresistibly toward him, knowing the dangers and not caring. All she wanted to do was ride out this storm called life in the arms of the only man she knew who could keep her safe.

"Gajeel." Her voice was soft when she finally spoke, as if she wanted him to lean in to hear her, which he did. "I love you. So much it defies reason. Even though you are a complete ass, I still love you. Now will you please shut up and kiss me." She pulled him to her and kissed him with all the love she had.

He was free, that was the only way he could explain the feeling that exploded within him. Although he strongly suspected that she had feelings for him, hearing her say the words aloud his heart swelled to near bursting. He wanted to shout it to the world.

He roared instead. Breaking the kiss and her hold on his hair he reared up, arching his back and let loose the triumphant sound that welled up within him. The glass in the windows shook from the force of it. Levy grinned, watching him, as he expelled the last of his breath.

Gajeel looked down at the woman beneath him and grinned. "There's no going back now, Shrimp. You're mine!"

"I've always been yours, Gajeel." Levy replied as she ran her hands across his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles beneath his skin. Her fingers lightly traced the outline of his nipples before settling over his heart. Levy could feel the frantic thumping of it beneath her hand and knew that she was the reason.

His eyes darkened at her touch and his smile faded. Having received the words he longed to hear, the beast clamored for control once more. Gajeel surrendered to him easily. He swooped down and claimed her mouth, devouring her, robbing her of all thoughts save him. He was merciless in his assault on her mouth, invading and retreating, nipping and sucking at her lips. He couldn't get enough of her. The taste of her was intoxicating, addictive, and he knew he would never get enough of her.

Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth to the side of her neck, lapping and nipping the length of it. He fully intended to taste every inch of her smooth skin. He was all tongue and fangs as he covered every inch of her body. Levy was delirious; her body was quivering so violently, she vibrated. Gajeel felt her body quaking and grinned against the smooth skin beneath his lips.

He flipped her over, none to gently and continued his tasting of her. He covered her shoulders and her back with little love bites and hot open mouth kisses. He traced her guild mark with his tongue before dragging his fangs down the length of her spine making her arch her back. Her moans were muffled by the sheets beneath her face. She tossed her head from side to side fisting her hands in the sheets next to her head unable to stop his maddening assault on her body.

He lingered on her bottom, palming and caressing her as he flicked his tongue along the length of her. He spread her legs to either side of his hips and opened her up to him. His fingers glided along her quivering flesh finally reaching the apex of her thighs. His finger delved into the wet heat teasing her and coaxing a moan from her lips. Her hips tilted back inviting him, begging him for more, as he continued to touch the most intimate part of her. He added another finger inside her to gently stretch her, ready her for him, to lessen her pain.

Gajeel was aching, painfully hard and throbbing with his need to be inside her, yet he still held back, wanting to ensure that she was more than ready for him. She wreathed beneath him lifting her bottom up to him as much as her body would allow in her position. He reached his hand around to her hip and lifted her up to her knees, keeping her head and shoulders against the bed. She was completely exposed to him, pressing back against his hand.

He felt her tighten around his fingers as she neared her release. He backed off, easing his finger out of her and positioned himself to enter her. He heard her whimper as he withdrew his fingers from her body and her sharp intake of breath as she felt the head of his shaft pressing for entrance. He grit his teeth against the intense urge to plunge in, to bury himself completely inside her heat. Going slowly was agony. She was so hot, so wet and ready for him it was torture. He gripped her hips, holding her still and himself steady behind her as he entered her body inch by agonizing inch

Levy nearly sobbed at the exquisite pressure of Gajeel filling her, but he was torturing her by going so slowly. She wanted to scream. She was moaning, mewling at the sensations of him sliding along a part of her that had never been touched before. She wanted him inside her, fully, completely, and she wanted it _now_. He paused, having reached the barrier of her maidenhead, and Levy's impatience reached its limit. She cried out and rocked back onto him with all the strength she could muster, piercing the barrier and impaling herself fully on his thick shaft.

Gajeel tried to be gentle, to keep from hurting her, but Levy had just slammed him home. She tore a strangled shout from his throat when she rocked back onto him. His grip tightened painfully on her hips and he held her still, lest he spill his seed then and there.

"Damn it, Levy. I tried to be gentle." He gritted out through clenched teeth. His breathing was ragged and his hands were shaking where he held her still.

She mumbled something into the sheets and he had to ask her to repeat herself. Levy rose up off the sheets until she was on all fours, and looked over her shoulder at him when she replied, "I said, be gentle later."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Gajeel slowly withdrew from her before plunging back in. Levy cried out arching her back. "Again!"

Gajeel complied with her demand again and again, and watched as Levy rocked back on to him meeting each of his thrusts. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, squeezing him, he knew she was close to climaxing. He slid his hands up her back to her shoulders and pulled her up against his chest, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her chest as he continued to glide in and out of her wet heat.

Levy raised her arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck as she arched her back to keep up with his rhythm. She felt Gajeel hard and hot inside her, from this angle he seemed thicker, stretching her more tightly as her body tried to accommodate him. She was near exploding, the sweet pressure had built to such a point that she knew she would burst into a million pieces if he would just….

"Gajeel?" she whimpered unsure of what she was asking for but knew she had to have it.

Gajeel groaned in response and lowered his head to the curve of her neck and shoulder and began placing nipping kisses along the length of it. He pounded into her hard and violently, and she widened her legs to take him in more fully. He slid his hand down her stomach to where their bodies joined and delicately caressed her tight sensitive bud, pushing her closer to the peak. He felt her body constrict on his shaft as his fingers grazed the small bundle of nerves so he repeated the motion over and over, making Levy moan and cry out loudly as she got closer and closer.

She was so tight, so wet, and squeezing him so hard he was throbbing. He growled into her neck as he felt the need for release building. "Levy, I can't wait." He groaned. She moaned in response throwing her head back against his right shoulder and arching back into him as he continued to thrust into her. His teeth sunk into the delicate flesh of her neck, behind her left ear just as her world exploded. The pain of his bite coupled with her explosive release turned Levy's world white. She screamed his name and heard him roar hers in response as she felt herself falling.

Gajeel's climax left him totally drained, sated and _hooked_. He knew he would never get enough of her. The taste of her blood on his tongue was like nothing he had ever experienced. The metallic iron flavor of it was so sweet mixed with the scent of his Mate. It identified her totally in his mind. One word to describe her: _Mine!_

As they both collapsed to the bed, Gajeel turned them so they landed on their sides. Untangling their legs, he pulled Levy close, wrapping her in his arms. He gently nuzzled her neck, lapping at the wound there, to help the bleeding stop. Levy snuggled closer to him and hummed contentedly, turning her head to allow him better access.

Levy was deliciously sore, her bones felt as if they had melted, she had never been happier. She sighed contentedly as Gajeel placed one final kiss on her neck were he had marked her. Her eyelids felt heavy and slowly drifted shut.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked softly, "Are you alright. You're not hurt are you?"

"Mmmm. No, not hurt. Never better." She replied settling more comfortably in his arms. Sleep was quickly pulling her from consciousness.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gajeel pressed.

"Mmm-hmmm." Levy murmured half asleep. "You're mine. Always." She turned in his arms then, resting her head on his chest and placing her hand over his heart. Her breathing was deep and even, telling him that she had already fallen asleep.

"Yeah, Shrimp. I'm yours. Always." Gajeel replied quietly, closing his eyes and surrendering to his dreams.

* * *

Night was falling on Magnolia, Gajeel watched the stars slowly twinkle into existence from the roof of his small house as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The air was warm, buzzing with insects, a light breeze blowing. He lay on his back looking up into the sky thinking about the course his life had taken. He never would have believed he would wind up where he was now. He cared. He loved. He felt, for the first time in his life, like he belonged. Sitting up he rested his arms on his bent knees and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet warm air that was only in Magnolia.

Rising to his feet, Gajeel jumped from the roof landing on his feet in the side yard. He walked slowly around to the front of his home and up to the front door. He looked at the four walls and roof that had sheltered him from the elements. Stopping momentarily, Gajeel removed his boots. He entered the house with stocking feet, quietly padding to his bedroom door. Opening the door, Gajeel paused taking in the sight in front of him. Contentment flowed through him as he gazed upon the small female form in his bed. Levy was sleeping on her side with one arm under her cheek the other resting palm down on the open book in front of her. Her breathing was deep and even, letting him know that she was sound asleep. Beside her, curled up at her hip, was his proud warrior Exceed, purring away, sleeping as soundly as the angel in his bed. Aye, he was finally home.


End file.
